Prophecy of Light and Darkness Prt2
by SHAWNIE
Summary: A new savior is born. Sequel to Weapon Mages and School of Elementals.
1. Child of Light

AN; I don't know why this story was deleted, but here is a updated version of the story.

Sorry about the long wait, but I'm back and will be now finishing this story, but the others will be on hold for now.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

1000 YEARS AGO WEAPON MAGES WORLD

In a dungeon like room, a young red hair woman carrying an infant looked to an old man. "Merlin, I don't understand, why would Shawnee need this protection, since Morgana's gone, aren't in peace times?" The young woman worriedly asked, as the older man moved about some items on a dusty shelf.

"I lived for a long time Shawnie, and I seen many wars sprung up during the time of peace, so I have a feeling Shawnee, will need this protection in the far future." Merlin gravely informed a stricken mother as he took a small silver dragon statue. "Svegli dragone di argento!" Merlin called out, and the silver dragon came alive, and flew to face Merlin.

"Master Merlin, we Dragons of Light are at your service again." The small Dragon spoke in an all-powerful voice.

"I'm glad to hear that, my old friend." Merlin smiled as he bowed to the small dragon. "But I'm afraid I am need of your service, Dragon of Light." Merlin gravely asked as he looked to the dragon.

"We Dragons of the Light realm know of what you will be asking, and the daughter of the one we sent from the future, will be looked upon by us, I promise you that much." The Dragon knowingly informed the age Wizard, then flew to the infant in Shawnie's arms. "We have foreseen that Shawnee will face dangers beyond anyone here had seen, and because of that we Dragons of Light will grant Shawnee not only our powers, also the power to call upon us when the time comes." The dragon whispered as he placed its claw onto the little girl's hand. "Io accordo il potere di Luce a questo bambino!" The dragon whispered, and once he removed its claw a birthmark of a silver dragon wing appeared. "Shawnee of Light I wish you well, and may our powers help you create a world of peace." The dragon prayed as he bowed, and then exploded in an almost blinding ball of light, which flew into the birthmark.

As Merlin and Shawnie eyes cleared, the birthmark glowed for a second, before disappearing, leaving an untouched hand. "Merlin, what in God's name just happened?" Shawnie asked, looking to the aged Wizard. "A Child of light was just been born my dear, and Shawnee just became the most powerful witch in this world." Merlin smiled down at the infant as he took the baby her mother's arms, and then cradled her into his. "May God look upon you with favor, Shawnee of the light, for I too foresee that you little one will do great things in the future." Merlin said smiling at the girl, and the three left the room knowing full well, that the little girl is now safe.

FOUR YEARS LATER

The entire castle of Camelot grounds, was decorated with colorful themes, as its inhabitants, along with people from the nearby towns, was celebrating a birthday of two special twins, whom was smiling and having a grand time as they sat besides King Arthur. "Please Uncle Artie, can I play with the other kids." Shawnee asked, as she saw some of her friends in castle grounds, where they was eating large feast in twin's honor.

"Of course my little lady, but remember to stay in the castle walls, I don't want you go far from the castle guards alright." Arthur warned with a kind and gentle voice, and the little girl quickly left dragging her twin along, to join their friends.

"Ah Kids, they grow up too fast, don't you agree Lady Shawnie." Arthur said to the mother whom was sitting next to him.

"I agree my lord, it seems like yesterday I was cradling them in my arms." Shawnie nervously smiled at the playfulness of the children.

"Lady Shawnie please calm down everyone here will keep an eye on them." Arthur informed the mother who kept a constant on watch on her twins.

"I know my Lord, but I have a terrible feeling, that something bad is going to happen to one of them." Shawnie worriedly suggested, as she saw her twins disappear from behind a crowd of guests, then with a sigh she turn to the king and started talking about the festivals that was being plan for twin's party to relieve her fears.

About halfway threw the party, the mother saw her now dirty daughter. "Shawnee, please come here." Shawnie called out to her daughter whom quickly pouted.

"Ah Mom, can I play for a little longer-" Shawnee complained, but stopped short, as the mid day sun was suddenly blocked off by dense fog.

"Lancelot assembles your knights." Arthur quickly commanded, as dark smog covered the ground, making it hard to see anything.

"Merlin, what is going on?" Arthur yelled, over the now worried guests.

"I'm sensing terrible dark magic, but I can't pick up where it's coming from." Merlin warned as he waved his staff about, as he cast numerous spells to get rid of the fog, but a loud voice ended his attempts.

"Merlin my dear, I came to say goodbye to you." A woman's voice, echoed across the grounds.

"MORGANA, it can't be you?" Merlin yelled in a now very worried voice.

"Oh yes my dear, I'm back, but not to worry, I will only stay here long enough to get revenge on the daughter of Harry Evans." Once Morgana said that, everyone heard a child scream, somewhere in the dense fog.

"SHAWNEE NO…" Shawnie screamed, as she ran off into the fog.

"Wait Shawnie, It's not safe!" Arthur called, out as Morgana's laughter was heard, the fog suddenly disappeared, leaving everyone wondering what just happen until another scream alerted Arthur and his men, whom ran to the source.

On the ground far from where the Kings table laid a body who was quickly recognized. "SHAWNEE NO…" Arthur cried out in fear as he knelt beside the child cradled in her mom arms.

"Merlin can you save her?" Arthur shakily asked, as Merlin waved his staff over the little girl.

"I'm afraid my lord that Shawnee been poisoned and its too powerful for anything I have to save her, unless…" Merlin stopped looking unsure about something.

"Merlin please can you save my daughter." Shawnie pleaded ass tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lady Shawnie I can't, but there is only one spell that can save Shawnee, but I don't have enough power to cast it, only your husband might be able to cast it." Merlin gravely informed a startled mother.

"But Merlin, you said you can no longer bring Harry back from the future." Shawnie said, looking hopeful to the aged Wizard.

"That is right my Lady, but I can send Shawnee to him if you let me." Merlin sadly suggested as he looked to the grief stricken mother.

"It that is the only way to save my daughter then do it." Shawnie cried as she hugged her son, and with a sad nod, the age Wizard levitated the child's body into the castle, to get her prepared for the spells that would keep her alive until her father found her.

1000 YEAR LATER, SIX YEARS AFTER THE FALL OF VOLDEMORT

A ten-year-old girl, with messy black hair quickly got up. "Was that a dream?" She wondered as she started to scratch an itch on her right hand, and to her surprise, she saw a glowing silver dragon wing tattoo in the center of her hand. "This wasn't here before, what is going on." She worriedly thought as she tried to think of how she gotten the tattoo. "Maybe I should tell daddy." She gave it a thought but dismissed the idea since it was in the middle of the night, she decided to tell her father the next day, then went back to sleep.


	2. Tattoo Secrets

AN; Right now I'm editing the current four chapters that I was originally finnished, and the last two chapters will be up by tomorrow or sooner, and once they are up I will get back to writting this story.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Potter Manor

The following day, as Shawnee awoke in Evans manor, she quickly went to the great hall, to have breakfast, and there she met up with the Dursleys. "Morning Shawnee, did you sleep alright?" Petunia politely asked as she scooped some food unto the teen's plate.

"Thank you, and yes I did." Shawnee greeted as she sat down to eat.

"Good morning Shawnee." Dudley started but as he saw the tattoo on his cousin's hand. "Cool tattoo, where did you get it Shawnee?" Dudley asked quickly getting his mother attention.

"Shawnee Potter, I hope that is a removable kind." Petunia firmly ask the young teen.

"To tell you the truth aunt Petunia, I don't know how it got there, I awoke with it on, I was planning to ask father about it." Shawnee quickly confess.

"I'm sorry dear but Harry left for his Auror work and your mom went to St. Mungos to check on her pregnancy." Petunia informed a disappointment niece.

"I guess I will see uncle Albus, maybe he had an idea why I got this." Shawnee suggested as she continued eating in silence.

Hogwarts

Once Shawnee finished eating, she said her goodbyes to her aunt and cousin, then Apparated outside of Hogwarts, since she could no longer Apparate inside. "I wish daddy had taught me the transport spell." Shawnee pouted as she walked the rest of the way in.

Since it was still in the middle of summer, Hogwarts was quiet and Shawnee knew there would be only a few teachers here, but as she walked down the halls to Dumbledore office. "Ms. Potter what are you doing here." The unkind voice of Snape asked surprising the young teen.

"Uncle Severus, is uncle Albus in, I really need to talk with him." Shawnee asked hoping the unpleasant professor would not sound angry.

"Professor Dumbledore is in but you better not take much of his time." Snape snapped at the girl and started walking towards the Headmaster office leading the way.

At the Gargoyle, Snape said the password, 'Kit-Kat' and the secret passage opened. "Be quick about it, and leave straight for home, on other words don't dawdle here, do I make myself clear." Snape snapped unkindly tp a wincing child.

"Yes sir, I will leave as soon as I am done talking to uncle Albus." Shawnee promised as she stepped onto the moving stairway.

At the office door a kind voice called the Teen in. "Come in Shawnee!" Dumbledore called out, and as the teen stepped into the office, she was warmly welcomed. "Good morning Shawnee, care for Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked after giving Shawnee a hugged, which the teen happily took one. "Now that taken of, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly, as the two sat down.

"Uncle when I woke up this morning, I found this on my hand." Shawnee worriedly informed her uncle while showing the Dragon silver wing tattoo.

"Hmm, I never have seen this type of tattoo before." Dumbledore informed a disappointed teen., as he waved his wand at it. "And it seemed to be part of you like a birthmark, so all I can say is that you always had this." Dumbledore suggested as he looked lost in his thoughts.

"But how can that be, I never seen this tattoo before today." Shawnee quickly asked, looking worried about what her parents would say about this.

"Shawnee I will look into this, but for now why not head back home and go ahead and use my fireplace." Dumbledore suggested as Shawnee reluctantly floo home.

Once Shawnee was gone, Dumbledore removed some old books. "We should try to answer this question, before Alexandra comes back." Dumbledore thought, since it been a five years since both Alex and Alexandra disappeared from this world, and as he remember Alexandra, Dumbledore cringed since she had left the world almost in ruin.

Potter Manor

Once Shawnee returned home, she was still worried since she had hoped to get some answers to the mysterious tattoo. "Great, I hope daddy has some answers when gets home." Shawnee thought as she went into the library to do some research of her own.

An hour before noon Shawnee was done with her tenth book about magical tattoos when the door to the library opened with crash. "Alright little lady show me it." Hermione asked in a manner that could make Lucifer himself scream in terror.

"Mom, it just appeared on my hand, I swear." Shawnee quickly informed her step-mom as she showed Hermione the tattoo.

"But still Shawnee how did it get on you." Hermione asked as she examine the tattoo.

"I don't know mom, but I went to see uncle Dumbledore and he says it is a birthmark." Shawnee worriedly inform her mom.

"My guess Professor Dumbledore will probably research this and we will soon have a answer, and if not your father will." Hermione suggested looking lost in thought. "But for now we have lunch to eat, then we need to gather up your school supplies." Hermione smiled knowing her step-daughter was looking forward to this outing.

"YES, I finally get to go to Hogwarts this year." Shawnee celebrated with a little happy/victory dance and her problem with the tattoo disappeared.

By dinner that same day, Hermione collapse on a sofa in the library exhausted, while a still excited Shawnee pulled out shrunken packages, and began to wandlessly un-shrunk them. "Ah mom, I was wondering do I really have to use my wand for classes?" Shawnee wondered as she looked to her mom.

"I'm sorry Shawnee but you do have to use a wand, since we must try to keep your abilities a secret, at least for now." Hermione warned her not so happy stepdaughter.

"I guess I will then, oh well at least I will learning to use the wand now." Shawnee sighed as she levitated her new things to her room.

As soon as dinner was over a tired looking young man with messy hair entered the great hall. "DADDY!" Shawnee called out and gave him a hug.

"Shawnee I hear you got something to show me." Harry asked his daughter with a very long sigh.

"Yah my tattoo, but how do you know about it." Shawnee wondered as she held up her hand

"Well professor Dumbledore told me after you left Hogwarts and I too have it." Harry informed his daughter as he showed the same tattoo on his hand which had appeared when he talked about it.

"Cool, but what does the Tattoo do." Shawnee wondered as she examined her father's Tattoo.

"Well mine only increases my magical abilities, but yours is still dormant, so I don't really know what your does , or why it showed up now." Harry informed a not so happy child.

"Could I at least get rid of it, like you did?" Shawnee asked, as her father waved his wand at her tattoo.

"From my scans I'm afraid the Tattoo will stay there till it is activated, so you are stuck with it for now." Harry warned as he put his wand away, but when he saw how Shawnee looked. "Cheer up Shawnee we still got to celebrate your eleventh birthday in three days, and if it makes you happy, I will leave my tattoo out." Harry smiled as his daughter nodded, and they planned for the child's party.


	3. Hogwarts

AN; Sorry editing these chapters seem to take longer then I thought, I will get the fourth one up soon.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Potter Manor

September rolled around, and the Potter family was making last minutes checkups, as they got ready to leave Potter manner. "Shawnee dear are you sure you packed everything?" Hermione asked, as her stepdaughter levitated her trunk to the entrance of the manner.

"I'm sure mom, but hurry we'll be late to catch the train!" Shawnee warned but notice someone was missing. "Wait where daddy is?" Shawnie wondered as she looked about the entranceway.

"I'm right here dear and we still got half an hour before the train leaves." Harry informed his daughter as he rushed up to his family.

"Hay Shawnee, you not going to leave without saying good-bye to your aunt and cousin are you?" Petunia smiled as she and her son came by and hugged Shawnee.

"So long Shawnee, it won't be the same without you around so remember to send Owls when you can." Dudley sadly suggested to his cousin

"I will try to remember Dudley, and goodbye everyone I promise I will see you during the holidays." Shawnee smiled as she went to her parents, and they all had Apparated.

At Plate-form 9 ¾ a small gathering took place. "Uncle Ron, Auntie Ginny, I didn't think you be here." Shawnee said, as they warmly greeted her.

"We wouldn't miss seeing you off on your first train ride as a student would we Shawnee." Ginny grinned after hugging the young teen.

"Now Shawnee if you run out of pranks I'm sure your two favorite uncles Fred and George will give you a big discount." Ron whispered to a smiling girl's ear, but got a slap on the shoulder by his best friend.

"I heard that Ron, and too let you know my daughter will be the perfect angel." Hermione smiled but knew she was wrong.

"YEAH SURE HERMIONE!" Both Ron and Harry said rolling their eyes since they knew the little girl is now an official Marauder, thanks to her uncle's teachings.

"Come on Shawnee you better get on board now so you can get settled for the train ride." Harry warned as they all gave his daughter a last good-bye hug before she went on the train.

Once on the train there were already many students and Shawnee feared there was no room until she reached the very end of the train and found an empty one, which she quickly took and fell asleep to pass the time.

In a little while, Shawnee awoke by some voices. "Come on already, pick one." Shawnee heard a girl quickly urged.

"Alright let's try the last door on the left." A boy sighed a second before the door open to reveal a young boy with light brown hair. "Oh sorry, we thought this was empty?" He was about to leave but the girl stop him.

"Sorry but do you mind if we come in." A girl with almost the same look quickly asked.

"Please do I could use the company, but are you first years?" Shawnee wondered as the new arrivals nodded a yes.

"I'm Gabriel Kwon, or call me Gabby; this here is my younger twin brother Jody Kwon." Gabby introduced themselves while her brother made a face.

"Hey I'm younger only by a few minutes." Jody complained, as Shawnee grinned.

"My name is Shawnee Potter." Shawnee smiled as they suddenly looked to her.

"Wow are you related to the hero Harry Potter?" Gabby wondered as her brother.

"Yes, I am afraid I am." Shawnee only said as the siblings grinned.

"Oh cool, we have celebrity here with us!" Jody smiled, as Shawnee wondered if she should not have said anything, but knew they would have found out eventually.

"Shawnee can you tell us about the adventures Harry went on?" Gabby suddenly asked and Shawnee agreed by telling a few of her father tales.

Soon everyone in the compartment became fast friends and talked all threw the train ride to Hogwarts.

As Shawnee and the twins, got off the train, a large man smiled down at her. "Blessed me, its Shawnee." Hagrid Smiled at Shawnee.

"Hi professor Hagrid it been awhile! "Shawnee waved as she smiled at her large friend.

"Yes it been Shawnee, I almost thought you forgotten me?" Hagrid grinned before then remembering his job." First years this way, all first years this way now." Hagrid called out and lead the first years to the boats.

As the first years got off, and followed Hagrid to a staircase. "Please head up and professor McGonagall will take you the rest of the way." Hagrid informed everyone and gave a good-bye wave to Shawnee before leaving.

Up the staircase, a stern professor met the new students, but smiled at Shawnee. "You seem to be famous around here?" Gabby whisper to her friend as the professor called out to them.

"Alright then there are some rules you must follow." McGonagall started then went into the houses and house points and how to win or lose them then led them to the dinning rooms doors," Please wait here while I check if they are ready for you." McGonagall firmly suggested then disappear into the doors to reappear a minute later.

As Shawnee and the first years entered, she notice many of the teachers was either watching her or nudging the neighbor to point out her, which was sort of embarrassing for the young teen.

As Shawnee stood with the first years, McGonagall started calling out names and the twins sorted to Gryffindor, but as Shawnee name called, she was only halfway to the sorting hat. "Gryffindor!" The hat quickly called out surprising both the students and the teachers, causing the now embarrass teen to turn to the Gryffindor table.

As Shawnee sat down she heard the other talking." How come the hat didn't want to be place on her?" Someone asked.

"Maybe something is wrong with her?" Another said.

"Hay, she has the same last name as the hero Harry Potter." There was more, talks, as Shawnee tried to ignore them.

Once the last first year was sorted, the headmaster stood up. "Welcome, to another year, I also want to personally welcome Shawnee Potter to her first year of school." Dumbledore grinned as he toasted to a red face teen. "Now for the rules, note that the forbidden forest is off limits to all students, and I believe that is all, so let's eat." Dumbledore warned then with a clap the tables filled with foods.

Dinner went by fast, and soon everyone was dismiss to their houses, but before one could leave a voice got her attention. "Ms. Potter, can I have a word please." A stern voice stopped a teen in her tracks.

"Un…I mean Hi professors Black and Lupin what do you want?" Shawnee wondered as she looked to her uncles.

"Just follow us to professor Dumbledore office young lady." Sirius firmly warned getting the other students attention.

"Wonder what she did, and on her first day too." A student wondered as Shawnee rolled her eyes knowing her uncles were just playing around.

"Uncle Sirius do you know why my Godfather want me for?" Shawnee wondered as she shocked everyone around her.

"Shawnee this is not the place and you know not to call me that." Sirius warned as he took the teens arm, and left with his friend.

Once in the hallway and with no students in sight Shawnee turn to her uncles. "Uncle Sirius, I do hope you will stop embarrassing me or I will start pranking my two favorite uncles." Shawnee warned causing the two uncles to gulp.

"Hey wait a minute it was his idea." Remus quickly confessed while pointing to his friend.

"No it wasn't." Sirius pouted, as the teen shook her head.

"You two act more childish then I do." Shawnee sighed at the fact.

"Of course we do since you are a thousand years older then us." Sirius reminded the not so happy young teen.

"Trasformi in un cucciolo!" Shawnee mumbled as she pointed to her uncle, whom in the next second was a little pink puppy. "I warned you uncle Sirius about teasing me, but we should head to see uncle Albus shell we." Shawnee smiled as she walked toward the Headmaster office.

"Sirius you should have seen that coming." Remus sighed knowingly he could not return his friend back into a human and picked him up. "I sure hope Shawnee will undo this spell soon, since I don't want to paper train you." Remus joked as the pink dog barked not so nicely.

Once in the headmaster's office, Dumbledore warmly greeted a teen warmly. "I'm glad to see you back, and I have a surprise for you." Dumbledore informed his student as he pointed to a silver phoenix.

"Destiny, what are you doing here?" Shawnee happily wondered as she petted the singing bird.

"I believe Destiny have chosen a new master young one." Dumbledore informed a shock student.

"Uncle are you saying Destiny is now my Familiar, but isn't she dad's phoenix?" Shawnee quickly asked looking to her uncle.

"Shawnee, a phoenix chooses its master, not the other way around. "Dumbledore reminded his student. "And don't worry Shawnee, your father knows about this and is happy to have destiny to look after you." Dumbledore informed a smiling at teen.

"Thanks uncle, I would love to have her around." Shawnee smiled giving her uncle a hug." I should be heading back, do you know the password to Gryffindor house." Shawnee wondered, as she got ready to leave.

"It's Potter." Dumbledore grinned as his student raise her hand to her phoenix in a second both were gone in a silver flame.

The second Shawnee was gone; Remus who was quietly watching quickly spoke out. "Wait a minute Shawnee what about Sirius." Remus yelled holding the pink puppy, but knew it was already pointless.

"It appears that Sirius will be spending the night in the doghouse." Dumbledore joked, as his professor sighed as he made his way out after saying good night.

Once Shawnee appeared near Gryffindor tower, she looked to Destiny. "You should leave me for now since I don't want to start explaining about you yet, but come to me later tonight." Shawnee smiled and the phoenix was gone.

After hours of explaining to the other students about her relationship to the professors, Shawnee lay in bed, she sighed knowing this would be a long year." Oh well, at least I can prank my uncles, and not get into serious trouble." Shawnee thought as she smiled at the things she could do to them before falling asleep.


	4. Classes

AN; To be truthful, I am not too happy with this chapter, but I will get the story going by revealing a secret I been cooking up in the next few chapters, that will bring the Weapon Mages and School of Elementals togather, here is a hint, Alex thoughts before her final battle with Voldemort.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The following morning three friends was headed to the Great Hall, when a voice stopped them in their tracks. "Ms. Potter, would you please come with me." Remus tiredly asked a startled teen.

"Why professor Lupin, what's wrong?" Shawnee innocently asked, as her uncle took her to his office.

"Nothing much, just a little dog problem you created." A very not so happy Remus informed his student as he opened his office door, to reveal a very angry pink puppy.

"Grrrr!" It sounded, in an unfriendly like way.

"Good morning Snuffles, had a nice night?" Shawnee smiled down at the puppy..

"GRRRRR." Snuffle growled louder.

"OOPS sorry uncle Sirius I guess I forgot to change you back, did I?" Shawnee grinned while looking forgetful. "GRRRR!" Sirius growl, even more loudly, although that did not seem possible.

"If you want to be like that, then I won't turn you back." Shawnee sniffed as she disappeared.

"Shawnee, return Sirius back to normal now." Remus quickly yelled but it was too late as footsteps out of the office.

"Great, I think you created a monster Sirius." Remus sighed shaking his head.

"Not a monster, just a uncontrollable Marauder." Sirius voice sounded, instantly is friend turned to a very human. "That girl needs to start pranking others, not just us." Sirius sighed as looked to his friend.

"Actually Sirius, Shawnee has been pranking just you. She has been leaving me alone for some reason." Remus informed his glaring friend.

."That will soon change mark my words, that will change before this year is up.!" Sirius promised before leaving the room.

"Oh no, I better not be baby sitting puppy Sirius again?" Remus groan as he quickly followed his friend out of the room.

Back in the great hall Shawnee was able to get a quick bite to eat, when the schedules was being passed out to the students. "Ms. Potter please follow me to my office." McGonagall sternly said, as she handed Shawnee's schedule and together left the great hall.

Once seated in McGonagall's office, a teen sits nervously before her professor. "Now that you are here Shawnee, we have got a problem," McGonagall sighed, as she looked to her student.

"Ah is this about what I did to uncle Sirius?" Shawnee shyly asked. A slightly smiling professor.

"That will be for another time Miss Potter but right now I'm concerned about what we are going to teach you since your magic level and magical knowledge is above seventh year students." McGonagall sighed at the fact. "Headmaster Dumbledore thought he would have something planned before you started school but I'm afraid at the moment he got nothing." McGonagall warned a thoughtful student.

"What about the Weapon Mages School." Shawnee wondered since she knew her father had planned to send her there for further training when she turns sixteen.

"Right now that is out of the question since you are far too young to attend the school, and it would be better for you to stay here for the time being." McGonagall sigh again as she looked defeated. "And because of that we have no choice for Charms and Transfiguration you will not need to study, but you will be mine and professor Flitwick's student aide, and since DADA right now is working in magical creature's defense, you will be a student for the time being, as well as for the other classes." McGonagall finished, as Shawnee nodded. "I think that will be all for now you better head to potions." McGonagall warned as her student quickly left not wanting to miss potions.

In potions a glaring professor looked to a latecomer. "Potter you are two minutes late, five points from Gryffindor." Snape snapped unkindly and then starting asking many questions about potions towards the student.

When potions was over Shawnee was exhausted since her Potion professor would not stop picking on her, and made her do much harder potions then her classmates, which luckily for her she did quit well.

After Potions was Transfigurations class, which the professor quickly called out to a certain student. "All right class Miss Potter will be assisting me, since she has vast knowledge of transfiguration spells way above seventh year." McGonagall informed a startled class causing the new student aide to be embarrassed, since the class started staring at her. "So anyone who needs help, please see either me or Ms. Potter." McGonagall finished and started class.

As the professor started class, her aide realized she had a problem. "Ah professor, do you remember how I learned to do all those spells?" Shawnee said, as McGonagall looked puzzled.

"What do you mean Shawnee; you did all the spells perfectly." McGonagall remember while looking unsure what her student meant.

"Professor you do remember, I only bought my wand this summer." Shawnee reminded a wide-eye professor.

"Oh, I have forgotten about that, but since I know you can learn pretty fast, I would suggest that you watch me, before helping out with the class." McGonagall informed her student before starting class.

After transfigurations three friends headed to the great hall for lunch. "Hey Shawnee, what's with the professors and you?" Gabriel asked as her friend sighed at the attention she was getting.

"It's because they know I'm a talented witch, and my knowledge of spells is actually above first years." Shawnee informed her interested friends.

"Don't tell us you are a walking library?" Jody said, as he looked to her friend.

"Hardly, there are still lots of things I have to learn." Shawnee informed her friends as she remember the large library at the Mages School.

"Well, maybe you can teach us a thing or two." Gabby happily suggested as they reach the great hall, and went in.

As the three friends ate and talked about classes, whispers was heard from the Slytherin's table. "If she is Harry Potter's child, we must avenge our families' deaths or imprisonment." A seventh angrily sneered.

"But how Potter got probably all the professors looking after her." Another Slytherin suggested.

All we need is to wait and plan." Was all Shawnee heard as her friends asked her about a hard homework assignment.


	5. Darkness Rising

AN; Right now I decided to push onward with this story, and reveal a number of secrets I been working on to bring the Weapon Mages and School of Elementals stories together, I know I may have jump the gun with this chapter, but in truth I been running out of ideas for Shawnee's school years, so I will be skipping up to her fourth year, where this story will be begin.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Gate Room

In a circular stone room, an old bearded man stood knowing he done all he could and now it would be up to fate to stop an evil that could end all life, as he knew it. "My time has finally come at last." Chronos sighed as a black as night foggy circle appeared and a young woman stepped out of it.

"Ah Chronos, you been my torn in my side for the last hundred years or so!" The woman spat out as she glared at the old man.

"Why are you so angry Morgana I thought you would be happy going to all those worlds where you could cast your darkness and be a God to all?" Chronos simply informed the angry woman, as he sat on a wooden chair waiting for his fate.

"Happy is not what I am, since I know you been controlling my portals to send me to dead or dieing worlds, where I barely need to cast a powerful spell to completely destroy them!" Morgana yelled as she stomped up to the old man. "You are nothing but a meddling old man, who like my mother kept me from returning home!" Morgana yelled as the old man looked to her.

"What I did was to help you, and Morgana I thought meeting your younger mother would make you happy, well I guess I was wrong it would have change your ideas." Chronos sighed as the young woman made a fist.

"Yeah right, you did it in hope mom would change her fate and not have me, well you forgot I do have mother's memories and I did everything she remembered including using a false name!" Morgana glared as stepped back as dark magic radiate from her. "Well then this is it, once I kill you the Gates Keeper, the Gates are finally mine to control, and there will be nothing to stand in my way!" Morgana laughed as she pointed to the old man.

"Actually Morgana, you are too late, I already pass my powers to the next successor and she will be able to guard all the Dimensions far better then any former Gate Keeper could dream of." Chronos laughed as he stood up ready for anything the young woman would do to him. "So do your worse, I lived long enough to accept my end." Chronos calmly informed a snaring woman.

"So be it Chronos, once I find your so call successor, I will end her life, and be master of all Dimensions!" Morgana yelled as dark flames consumed the old man, and in seconds, he was nothing but ashes. "That was too easy, but who could the successor be?" Morgana thought as she stepped into another portal and was gone.

Weapon Mages World

In a mountainous area, a group of robe Wizards appeared looking about the vast landscape. "That Dark Power is radiating somewhere around here, lets split up men!" A messy hair Wizard ordered as a battle scared Wizard turned to him.

"Harry do you think its HER, she hasn't been seen for the last ten years?" Mad-eye worriedly reminded his comrade.

"Alexandra is here I can feel it, but I fear if we can't stop her now there will be nothing to stand in her way." Harry warned as a foggy circle appeared and to his shock, a very familiar woman appeared. "No it can't be Morgana!" Harry stuttered out as he stepped back in fear.

"Harry Evans, or should I be calling you Harry Potter!" Morgana spat out, as her reception looked on in fear. "You were lucky when you defeated me, my powers was cut in half by my so call mother, well this time you will not be so lucky!" Morgan laughed as a black mass exploded from her and encase the entire mountain rage for a split second, and once it dispersed it left a gaping hole.

Hogwarts

At the same time, a messy hair teen sat up from her bed. "No it can't be, father please you can't die!" Shawnee yelled as tear s fell from her green eyes, but knew it must be so from the vision she just witness.


	6. Warnings and Summonings

AN; I was going to add more to this chapter, but the meeting at the beginning tired me out, so I will leave the rest for the next chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Weapon Mages World

Headmaster Office

A tired looking Age Wizard sighed as he looked over a Newspaper. "What Muggles would say to explain the unexplainable." Dumbledore thought as he continued reading about a Meteor hitting the Alps, which almost destroyed the entire mountains rage. "Well at least the truth was not told." Dumbledore sighed at the lost of a great Wizard but a knock on the door interrupting his reading. "Come in everyone!" Dumbledore called out and his tired looking Order Members stepped in.

Once seated, the Aged Headmaster looked to his men. "Please tell me you found something?" Dumbledore tiredly asked as the Order Members looked to one another before a dark purple hair Witch gulp.

"Sorry sir, all we got was a powerful Dark Magic reading that was off the charts we couldn't even tell what kind of Dark magic was used." Tonks worriedly informed her former-Headmaster.

"Sir I'm afraid we couldn't find anyone of those who went with Harry, it was as if they all disappeared along with Seventy percent of the Alps." Shacklebolt added as his former Headmaster closed his eyes.

"Then in that case, we must assume that Harry and the others are dead, and we must now deal with the return of Alexandra." Dumbledore gulped as did many of his men.

"But sir, can we win against a Dark Witch that could change the Geographic landscape in one minute?" An Order Member quickly asked.

"Actually no, but there is hope the Weapon Mages School is working on a Concealing Rune that might be enough to stop Alexandra, but I'm afraid they need more time to make a fully working Rune." Dumbledore suggested as his fireplace blaze up in green flames and an ancient looking Wizard's face appeared.

"Headmaster Dumbledore can I come in, there is something we need to talk about." Dearborn gravely informed his counterpart.

"By all means Master Dearborn, you are always welcome here in Hogwarts." Dumbledore kindly reminded his comrade as the flames shot up covering the entire fireplace as an ancient looking Wizard stepped through.

Once the new arrival seated and welcome, he looked to the Age Headmaster. "I may bring some good news we believe that Harry and the others might be alive." Dearborn informed a shock group.

"That can't be possible, how can anyone survive an explosion which completely destroyed an entire mountain range?" Shacklebolt stuttered out as he looked to the Age Mage.

"Simple really, the Dark Magic that Alexandra used was not a destructive type Magic, but Magic similar to a transport spell that Harry been using." Dearborn informed a startle group.

"Master Dearborn was your Mages able to find where Alexandra taken Harry and the others?" Dumbledore quickly asked, as he looked ready to leave.

"That I'm afraid, Locating Harry is impossible at the moment Headmaster." Dearborn gravely started, as he close his eyes as he continued. "But I'm afraid I got more bad news to add to this." Dearborn warned as the Order Members gulped at thought of more news. "From the new readings we got from the Magic Alexandra used, we got a positive match to someone we thought long dead, and that someone is Morgana, the same Dark Witch that Master Weapon Mage Evans supposedly vanquish a thousand years ago." Dearborn warned as the Order Members quickly shook their heads at the thought of meeting the Dark Witch.

"That is impossible, how can Morgana be alive!" Many of the Order Members quickly shouted as their Headmaster raised his hands to silence them.

"That is something I doubt anyone can answer at this moment." Dearborn warned as he looked to the protestors. "But one thing is for sure, we need to prepare for anything Morgana throws at us, which would mean protecting us against any ancient from of Dark Magic." Dearborn warned as the Age Headmaster agreed.

"I will leave this to your Mages Master Dearborn, and if you need help I can lend anyone of my Order Members to help you research." Dumbledore kindly suggested as the Mage looked to him.

"Actually Headmaster, I was hoping you would send Shawnee over to the Mages School, so we can try to activate her Birthright!" Dearborn firmly suggested as the Headmaster looked startle.

"Birthright, what do you mean Master Dearborn?" Dumbledore wondered, as did many others.

"What I mean Headmaster, is the Birthmark on Shawnee's right hand, which is the key to her powers." Dearborn informed a wide-eye group.

"The Silver Dragon Wings that appeared on Shawnee's hand before she started her schooling?" Dumbledore started as he looked to the ancient Mage. "Master Dearborn care to tell me what this Birthright is, since I could never find any references to any similar Tattoo?" Dumbledore firmly asked as the Mage closed his eyes as to remember something.

"In our Library, there is a short passage that said Merlin had the ability to call upon powerful Light Creatures to aid him in Dark times, which I believe how Mr. Potter was able to travel to the past to assist him." Dearborn started as the group listened to every word. "It is unclear how Merlin accomplished this feat, and we are still looking into his memoirs which consist of his travels from his teenage years to his building of our great school." Dearborn stopped as he looked to the Headmaster. "But from what we can tell I fear Merlin may have taken all information about his summoning to his grave." Dearborn warned as the Headmaster nodded.

"It would be logical that Merlin would never write how he had summoned creatures but about Shawnee, I would think it would be wise to have her wait till she is older, like her father had originally planned." Dumbledore suggested as the elder Mage shook his head.

"Usually I would have agreed to that plan Headmaster, but I'm afraid we don't have time to wait, Morgana is back and we need all the help we can get now." Dearborn warned, as those around the ancient Wizards looked unsure about this.

"Master Dearborn, I know Shawnee is powerful and a smart Witch, but still do you think she can handle this Birthright?" Shacklebolt worriedly asked the Mage.

"Shawnee can handle her Birthright is something no one will know until the Tattoo is activated." Dearborn warned as he looked worriedly to the group. "But one thing I do know, if Merlin gave it to her he somehow knew Shawnee would able to use it when it was needed." Dearborn warned as the Headmaster gravely nodded, before writing on a Parchment and handed it to his Phoenix.

Gryffindor's Tower

It was well into the night as a few students finished their assignments, when a flash of flames appeared before a startled messy hair teen. "Fawkes what are you doing here?" Shawnee worriedly asked the beautiful gold and red Phoenix, but it simply lifted his leg to show a note. "Is this note from the Headmaster?" Shawnee wondered as she untied the note and quickly read it.

As the teen read the note, a set of almost identical twins looked to her. "Shawnee is that from your Godfather, that is strange he never write to you this late in the night, or in the middle of the week?" Gabi worriedly remembered her friend's meetings with her family.

"It's because this isn't a normal family meeting, I need to pack up to leave Hogwarts to head immediately to the Weapon Mages School." Shawnee worriedly warned as she quickly stood up.

"That is crazy Shawnee, I know you said your family would send you to the Mages School, but I thought you would be sixteen or older when that happens?" Jody remembered as his friend sadly looked to the twins.

"I know, but I believe I been sent early since my father disappearance several days ago." Shawnee gravely suggested as she slowly walked to her dorms with one of the twins following.

Fourth Year Dorms

As two teens pack a trunk, one looked to the other. "Shawnee are you alright about this, since I heard stories about the Mages School, which is not pretty?" Gabi warned as her friend stopped packing to looked to her.

"Gabi it will be fine, I been to the school already and the professors are nice, and I'm sure I will learn far more then Hogwarts." Shawnee nervously laughed at her friend warning as they finish packing.

"I'm sure you will Shawnee, but I will miss you as my twin." Gabi sadly warned as she hugged her friend.

"As will I Gabi." Shawnee cried as they gave each other a friendly hug before separating and leaving the dorm.


	7. The Fall of Light

A/N; I had many ideas of how the Weapon Mages World would end, but since I wanted to quickly end this part of the story, I chose this ending.

On another note, I will not be planning to add Part three to this series, but will continue to add chapters to this story.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Weapon Mage World/Mages School

Its been month as a Age Mage looked took in young teen into his schooling, and smiled as another gave out his report. "Shawnee Potter is extraordinary!" A younger master excitedly informed his master. "She is learning to use swords and Magic together faster then any of our first year's students." The young master smiled at the speed of the new student learning.

"That is expected Master Harper, Shawnee Potter is Master Weapon Mage Henry Potter's daughter after all." Dearborn smiled as the two Masters headed towards the training grounds to check on their charge.

Hogwarts

The Age Headmaster looked over some parchments containing some not so welcome news. "What is going on, did someone retrieve Tom's soul?" Dumbledore gravely thought as he read about should have been vanished Dark Lord sightings from the UK to the United States.

"Sir the Mages got confirmation of Dimensional Portals opening near the sightings of Tom, so I'm afraid they might be the work of Morgana!" Shacklebolt quickly warned the second he rushed into the office.

"Morgana! Shacklebolt was that Dark Witch sighted with Tom?" Dumbledore gravely asked the dark Auror.

"No Morgana was never seen, but this is strange, almost all the Tom sightings place him at two or more places at the same time, and the Mages think all the Toms are not from this Dimension!" Shacklebolt warned as the Age Headmaster looked far older then he should be.

"This is not good, dealing with one Tom Riddle is bad enough, but now we got probably hundreds of that foul creature to deal with!" Dumbledore grumbled as the Head Auror gulp at the idea.

"Sir if that is the case, we better hope the Mages can sort this out before…" Before Shacklebolt could say anymore, the alarms sounded, causing the two to head quickly out of the office.

Great Hall

Dinner was just starting as the Headmaster and Auror rushed in. "All students and professors get your wands out and prepare for anything!" Dumbledore yelled as his wand appeared in his hands, looking for any signs of danger.

"Headmaster what is going on?" McGonagall quickly asked as she and others pulled out their wands.

"The early warning Wards for Dimensional Portals just been activated, and it says one is opening here!" Dumbledore warned as a pitch dark circle appeared and a slender young woman with some snakelike appearance appeared.

As the snakelike woman stepped threw the portal, she looked about the room. "My Headmaster Dumbledore a pleasure to meet you." The woman hissed as those around her prepared for battle.

"And who may I ask is you?" Dumbledore cautiously asked the woman.

"My names Serpentine, I would be what you call a Dimensional Traveler." Serpentine hissed as the Headmaster gulp.

"If that is so, you must be one of Voldemort's counterparts sent by Morgana!" Dumbledore worriedly asked as the woman grinned.

"So you are aware of Mistress Morgana plans to take over this Reality by sending her armies of her father's counterparts, too bad it won't help you in anyway!" Serpentine laughed as the Headmaster had one last thought.

"Shawnee is our last hope!" Was Dumbledore last thought as darkness spread throughout the castle.

Weapon Mages School

The ancient Mage sat behind his desk as he read incoming reports that just appeared on his desk. "This is not good, in almost all Tom's sighting a important Magical and Muggle area is gone like the Alps." Dearborn worriedly read as another parchment appeared, and he quickly pale. "No Hogwarts is gone!" Dearborn shouted as he stood up to face a map of the world, and saw eighty-percent of the map in darkness. "Morgana what have you done?" Dearborn gulped as he rushed out of his office and hopefully to their last hope for time.

In crystallized room, the Ancient Mage rush in. "Mistress Tiara, how is the preparations coming?" Dearborn quickly asked as the Crystal Mage looked to him.

"I increase the School Wards to four-hundred percent, but the Darkness power level is unlike anything I encountered, so I don't know how long we can last before the Darkness engulfs the school." Tiara warned as she continued working on her Crystals.

"Do what you can Tiara, we need all the time we can get to awaken Shawnee's Birthright." Dearborn warned as he left the room and headed to a secure room.

In a room filled with Ancient Runes on it wall and ceiling, a group of four Mages were chanting a large assortment of ancient spells. "This is not good we need more time to activate this Rune." Dearborn thought while wishing he had more Mages at his level, but unfortunately, he already lost many High Levels to the ever-increasing Darkness. "I better check how Shawnee is doing." Dearborn thought as he rushed away to another part of the school.

In a room covered in white light, several glowing Mages surrounds a young white Robbed Witch in deep Meditation. "Shawnee is close to activating her Birthright, but I fear it might be too late for her to do anything, I just hope our backup plan works or our Reality will not be the only one fall to Morgana." Dearborn worriedly thought as he stepped into the room getting the teen's attention.

As the Ancient Mage stepped into the room, the fifteen-year-old Witch opened her eyes to look to her Mentor. "Master Dearborn we are loosing this war with Morgan aren't we?" Shawnee quickly asked with fear in her voice.

"Impressive Shawnee I see you already mastered sending your magic to great distances to see the outside world." Dearborn calmly asked as his student nodded. "Then I won't lie to you Shawnee, thank to Morgana our world will be nothing but Darkness, and I fear our school will succumb to it in a day or two." Dearborn gravely informed a wide-eye witch.

"But Master Dearborn what about my Powers, I thought with me here we can turn the tide against Morgana?" Shawnee quickly ask her Mentor.

"That I'm afraid is something I knew would never happen." Dearborn sadly informed a wide-eye teen. "Shawnee you were actually brought here to both protect you and prepare you for what you need to defeat Morgana." Dearborn sadly continued as he sat on a chair before his student. "And I do not fear me nor anyone in this realm, can help you with this task." Dearborn warned as tears fell from the teen's eyes.

"Does this mean everyone I know is going to die?" Shawnee cried out in fear, as her Mentor shook his head.

"Shawnee that I'm afraid is our fate at the moment is unclear." Dearborn started with a deep sigh. "What Morgana is doing to this world is yet unknown to us, but one thing I can tell you if there is a way to undue her Dark Magic, we will meet again." Dearborn firmly informed his student as he gesture the other Mages to leave. "Shawnee please follow me, I fear we just lost all the time I thought we had." Was Dearborn only warning as the lighted room started to dim.  
"Master what is happening?" Shawnee quickly asked as she followed her Mentor down a long slowly darkening corridor.

"The Wards around our school is weakening faster then I had anticipated!" Dearborn warned as the corridor slowly turned to darkness. "Just pray the Runes we been putting together works, or this realm is lost forever." Dearborn warned as the two entered the Rune covered room.

As the Darkness slowly covered all the light in the room, the teen was place in the center of a large Run on the floor. "Shawnee whatever happens, don't be afraid and continue working on releasing your Birthright!" Dearborn firmly suggested as the four Mages continue to chant the teen was engulf in bright light seconds before the room fell into darkness.


	8. Last Survivors

A/N; The timeline is from a reality Alex visited in her story, it just explains what had happen to cause that world to be magic-less.

The end of this chapter is where the story continues from the last chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Reality 8

1812

A Magical Plague hits the Magical community, killing off all powerful magical creatures while at the same time living the weak ones Magic-less.

1814

Wizards that suvived the plague decided to leave the Magical world behind and forget their heritage to live the rest of their lives as Muggles.

1990

A Dimensional Traveler Name Alex Potter appears and gives a young Wizard name Harry Potter hope of a brighter future.

1992

Harry Potter finds more Magical kids like himself, and start to train them to use magic.

1995

In a destroyed walkway, several teens shifts threw debris of a destroyed bookstore. "Hermione did you find any useful books?" Harry yelled to a friend not far from him.

"Yeah a few books we miss from our last search, but nothing that can help us with the Goblin Vaults!" Hermione sighed as she put a number of books into her magical enlarge backpack.

"Great there must be something we can use to break threw the Goblin Wards." Harry grumbled since the still Heavily Magical protected Goblin Vaults still had gold he could use tp free of his relative so call care.

"Harry why not check with Neville, he might have found some unprotected Vault by now?" Hermione suggested so she will not need to hear her friend arguing.

"Fine then, I'll meet you back at our hideout." Harry suggested as he headed away to a half ruin stone building.

Gringotts

In the now deserted building, a messy hair teen sighed since even though the Goblins had died out with the rest of the Magical Creatures, their Wards is still strong against intruders.

After a hair rising cart ride pass long ago opened and empty vaults, the long Wizard stopped before a friend. "Hey Neville found anything yet?" Harry wondered as his friend shook his head.

"More empty vaults I'm afraid." Neville sighed as he looked down the endless tunnels. "But I did find a few Galleons." Neville quickly informed his friend as he handed over a handful of gold.

"Great this would be enough to give us some pocket change for the next week or two." Harry grumbled as he looked to the time. "Come on Neville we better call it a day so we won't be in trouble with our families like last time." Harry sighed as his friend nodded as they climbed into the carts.

"Harry we need to find another way to travel down these tunnels!" Neville grumbled before the carts magically move towards the entrance to the bank.

London's Hospital

Unknown to the last surviving Magical Humans, a new patient is just admitted into the hospital. "What do we have here nurse" A doctor wondered as he spied a sleeping young girl wearing a strange white Robe on a bed.

"An unconscious Jane Doe I'm afraid, but we are not finding any psychical trauma so we think she will awake soon?" The nurse suggested as she read the report another doctor gave her.

"In that case, continue observations and get child services on this, we should at least try to find this girl parents." The Doctor suggested as he left to check on other patients.


	9. Discoveries

A/N; If you are wondering if Shawnee will share a similar advanture like Alex in my other story, well no this the only dimension Shawnee will go too, other then Alex's, and maybe another one I'm thinking of.

There will be more about Harry Potter in this Dimension, since Shawnee will cross path with him in the next chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Reality 8n

London's Hospital

A girl of fifteen stirs awake, her eyes quickly looked around for any dangers before getting up groaning. "Oh my head!" The girl groaned as a plump nurse walked into her room.

"So you are awake, we been worried you might have been more hurt then we thought?" The nurse kindly informed her patient.

"Um where am I, and how long have I been out?" The teen wondered as the nurse took her temperature.

"You have been here at Royal London Hospital for two days, after some kids found you unconscious in the Alley by Whitechapel Factory." The Nurse kindly informed her patient, as she finished doing some checkup on her patient vitals. "Now that done, I will get you some food, and the Doctor would like a word with you before you can contact your parents." The nurse finished as she left the room, with her patient looking worried.

With the nurse out of the room, the young teen quickly close her eyes. "Great what did Master Dearborn do?" The girl worriedly wondered as images flash before her eyes. "That is odd I'm not picking up any large magical signatures or Wizards in neighborhood." The girl gulped knowing there should be some magical reaction in the area she was in. "This can't be right, even though Diagon Alley is still protected by Goblins Wards, its no more Magical then a Muggle, and other then Goblin Wards inside Gringotts I'm not picking up anything magical from inside the building." The girl grew more worried by the second, as she continued searching for any signs of magic. "Wait there is something…" The girl thoughts interrupted as the nurse entered her room.

After five minutes of eating Hospital food, an elderly doctor entered the room, and sat beside the teen. "You know you are an enigma, since we can't find any records of your birth?" The Doctor firmly informed his patient. "So please can you tell us your name and place of birth?" The Doctor simply asked a gulping teen.

"My name is Shawnee Potter, I guess and I'm born in a small Hospital in Ottery St. Catchpole." Shawnee truthfully informed the doctor.

"Well that explains why we can't find your birth records I will call the hospital in Catchpole later in the afternoon for them." The doctor thoughtfully informed his patient before taking notes on his notepad. "Now names are out of the way, care to tell me why you were in just Robes in the middle of London?" The doctor wondered as the teen gulped.

"Um I was leaving a custom party to head straight home, but I don't remember what happen?" Shawnee quickly lied as the doctor looked to her.

"Amnesia hah, this could be just a short term, so I think you should stay here for the day or two." The Doctor suggested as he gestured to the phone. "For now can you please contact your parents, so we can sort out some other matter concerning you being here?" The Doctor suggested before leaving the room to make some calls of his own.

With the Doctor gone, the young Witch waved her hand about. "Accio my things!" Shawnee called out and her few belonging flew to her. "Lets see my Wand, Shrunken Trunk yes this is all I need for now." Shawnee thought as she got off the bed, and her patient clothes change to a plain shirt and jeans. "Now for me to get out of here, but first I need to make sure they forget me." With that thought, Shawnee waved her wand creating a special Rune. "Good that will erase anyone's memories of a patient name Shawnee Potter." Shawnee thought as she disappeared from the room.

Hogwarts Ruins

A teary eye teen of fifteen sat before a pile of rocks not believing of what was before her. "Master Dearborn please you didn't send me to another Reality in hopes it will give me the time needed to awaken my Birthright!" Shawnee yelled but knew it was so, she was trap in world not her own.


	10. Sort of Familly Reunion

A/N; Sorry for cutting it short, I will have the part of Luna in the next chapter.

If you are wondering if I will be adding all of Harry Potters charactors, I will probably stick to the ones I mention already.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Reality 8

Shawnee Potter

By reading this it would mean the world of the Weapon Mages is no more, and as plan Master Dearborn sent you here for the best protection magic can give.

Please do not be mad at Master Dearborn, I suggested sending you to this reality in hopes you can continue your training and reunite with me in the future.

In the room is money you can use and a spell to undue the Goblin Wards at the Gringotts bank, so you can excess the gold in the High Level Areas, but please do not go there unless you need more money.

Lastly stay safe, and if you can find my counterpart, he will be a great asset to your being here.

With love your's truly

Aunty Alex Potter

PS; this world is similar to yours accept for Magic disappearing sometime in the eighteenth century, so you will be safe as long as you use your magic to get out of trouble.

The letter lay in the rubble of the once great school of Hogwarts, and it shed some light to a crying teen as she read it. "Aunty Alex must have known my world would be lost." Shawnee sadly thought as she remembers her Aunty from another Dimension was a Seer. "Then I promise you Aunty Alex and Master Dearborn, no matter what it takes I will continue my training, and release my Birthright so I can come back home and be reunited with my family." Shawnee promised as she left the room she found the letter, and made her way back outside of the rubble.

Hogsmeade a Week later

The once busy village is now a ghost town, as a lone inhabitant smiled at her handiwork. "Wow it took me almost a week, but I think Wizards can start living here again." Shawnee smiled since she used this opportunity to practice all sorts of spells to make the village inhabitable. "Now this is settled, I now need to find my Aunt and father's counterpart?" Shawnee sighed since the note did not say where he is.

Sitting cross legged on a large pillow, the teen close her eyes to send her magic to great distance, this was the first time in weeks she done this. "Hmm Aunty Alex was right there is no trace of magic anywhere, accept for Goblin's Magic which does not lose it strength as easily as Human magic." Shawnee thought since she was not too surprise that Goblin Wards at Gringotts was still active even after a hundred pass since their creators died out. "By this strange, look like there is small traces of magical Humans, maybe one in a million is actually Magical." Shawnee thought while smiling thinking her aunts counterpart might be a Wizard whom just regain their Magic. "Look like I might not only get some training done, I might help start training the first generation of Wizards and Witches this world seen in a hundred years." Shawnee smiled as she got up and made plans for the rest of the day.

London's Deportment stores

In a large food court, a messy hair teen sat smiling as she spied a group of friends chatting at a nearby table. "Is it me, or do I see a familiar group of friends before me?" Shawnee thought as she remembered her father's old photos. "Hmm, there is Harry, Hermione, Neville and surprisingly Draco?" Shawnee shook her head at the blond teen, whom look friendlier then the uncle she now know. "I don't see the Weasleys, or my other father's friends, I guess they probably didn't meet in this reality." Shawnee thoughts ended as she noticed the friends finishing their snacks and making their way out of the food court she quickly followed.

The Leakey Cauldron

In a rundown bar, four teens sat and made plans to help another. "I don't believe Luna's parents, just a few strange words and they start planning to send her to the Looney Bin?" Harry argued, as his friends looked furious.

"From what Luna says, I believe she maybe a Seer, but her gift shows her the past instead of the future." Hermione suggested as a large book lay before her. "And from what I read from Hogwarts a History, any Muggle would think we are crazy if they heard about the things mention in that book." Hermione finished as others agreed.

"But how are we going to save Luna, I know with our Magic it should be snap, but anything could happen?" Draco wondered as his friend quickly stood up with his wand in hand.

Seconds after the friend stood up, the other teens quickly followed as they too had wands on what appeared to be a bare wall. "Who ever you are show yourself, I know you are there my wards told me you been following us since we entered the Cauldron!" Harry warned as the bare wall revealed a messy hair girl shocking the teen. "Alex is that you?" Harry could only stutter out as he recognized his savior from four years ago.

"Actually Harry I'm Shawnee Potter another Dimensional Traveler like Alex." Shawnee smiled as she sat before the teens. "I unfortunately came from a world that was taken over by Dark Magic, so in other words, I'm stuck here for now." Shawnee finished as the messy hair teen lowered his wand followed by his friends.

"Does this mean you are a Witch?" Harry wondered as the teen nodded.

"That I am, and not only that since I'm stuck here for the time being, I can help train you and your friends, since it will help in my own training." Shawnee calmly suggested as those around her looked like Christmas came early.

"Then it's a deal, we can use someone with actual knowledge from the things we read, since the books we have it would take forever to learn from them." Harry suggested while getting a glare from his neighbor.

"Harry Potter if you study those books better, then you will be able to do all those spells!" Hermione scolded as the Dimensional Traveler grinned.

"Wow Hermione, for a second I didn't any see resemblance to my mom, but now I do." Shawnee grinned to the shock look on the teen.

"Shawnee are you saying I'm your mother in your Dimension?" A very shock Hermione quickly asked.

"Actually Hermione you are my step-mom, since Harry is my father." Shawnee grinned widen as two certain teens eyes went wide.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M MARRYING MY BEST FRIEND!" Both Harry and Hermione yelled at the same time sending the other two friends laughing.

"Harry, Hermione, maybe you should tie the Knot, since you both had been acting like a married couple since you first met." Draco joked as two-death glare sent him crawling under the table.

"Over our dead body!" Both Harry and Hermione yelled as the Dimensional Traveler sighed.

"Wow they both do resemble my parents." Shawnee thought, before thinking it would be safer for the arguing teens to let off steam before saying anything, which would be a while.


	11. Luna's Delima

A/N; Another short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Reality 8

London's Mental Institution

Several large Orderlies gently took a young odd-looking girl from a car. "Come on Ms. Lovegood, we have a nice room waiting for you. " One of the Orderlies kindly informed the girl.

"Oh please can you make sure there are no Pixies in it, I hear they love to cause mischief." Luna smartly informed the Orderlies as one twirl a finger at the side of his head.

"Of course Ms. Lovegood, we will make sure there are no Pixies about." The other orderly grinned as they held the girl between them and calmly headed to the entrance of the institution.

Unknown to the Orderlies, five invisible teens waited at the entrance, but they froze as the trio came up to them. "Oh hello Harry, are you here to save me?" Luna smiled as she stared at one of the columns before the entrance.

"Come on Ms. Lovegood, we have lots of columns inside you can talk too later." An Orderly tiredly informed the girl, before gently leading her to the doors

As soon as the trio got to the doors, there was a flash and the two Orderlies were now joking about not noticing they were a patient short.

Leaky Cauldron

In a flash of light six teens appeared in the pub, where the odd-looking teen looked startle. "Oh did the Dementor take my Orderlies away?" Luna wondered as she looked to her friends. "Oh hi Harry…" Luna stopped as she spied a new face. "Oh hello you are not from around here are you?" Luna wondered as the stranger nodded.

"I guess you can say that Luna, but I think I can help you clear your mind, since your Seers abilities is clouding your thinking." Shawnee suggested as she led the younger witch to a chair and before she could say anything. "Legilimens!" Shawnie called out and fell into darkness.

Luna's Mind

In a pure dark area of space, thousands of images flew uncontrollable about making no sense at all to a messy hair witch. "Its no wonder Luna can't tell what is now and what is in the past?" Shawnee thought as she shook her head at the problems of an untrained Seer. "Great I wish I have a Mind Healer present, but I think I know some Runes that could keep Luna's mind at a somewhat sane state." Shawnee thought as she began tracing Runes about and soon after saying some spells she was done.

Leaky Cauldron

In what felt like minutes, the two teens staring at each other blinked. "Luna is you alright?" Harry quickly asked his friend as he came out of his shock of an unknown spell caste.

"I'm fine Harry I think your friend made my mind better focus." Luna smiled at her friend before turning to the new face. "I don't know what you did, I'm grateful for what you done." Luna smiled, as did the other.

"It was a pleasure Luna, and if you want me to help you with your family problems, I can make them easily forgets about sending you to the Institution." Shawnee suggested, as the other looked more grateful.

"Can you change my family mind now I really don't want to loose them?" Luna quickly begged as her new friend nodded and took her hand and was gone.

With the two newly made friends gone, the other knew their way of life would be change for the better.


	12. Shawnee's Delima

A/N; Right now I might Leave this Reality to show what Alex's is doing in the next few chapters.

I might take a bit longer to update to plan what Alex will be doing during that time.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Reality 8

Hogsmeade

Three Broomsticks

A whole year had passed since the Dimensional Traveler helped a group of friends, and as a young Wizard walked down a stairs one morning, he looked to his friends." Hey guys do you know where Shawnee is, she usually the first one up during our morning training?" Harry wondered as he sat with his five friends, whom been living in Hogsmeade with him during the summer since they had convince their parents or Guardians that they were gong to a summer camp.

"Shawnee I thought I saw her walking towards the Ruins." Neville suggested but looked unsure.

"Walk why didn't Shawnee just teleport?" Draco wondered as another rolled her eyes.

"Draco there is some of us who likes to enjoy long trips and such." Hermione lightly scolded but suddenly looked worried as a thought cross her mind.

"Hermione is something the matter?" Harry wondered as noticing now how his friend looked.

"Hey guys when did we all meet Shawnee?" Hermione worriedly asked her friends.

"If my memory is right I think sometime next week will be a whole year?" Luna remembered as another looked unsure about the date.

"Hermione why are you asking about the time we met Shawnee?" Harry wondered as his friend got up.

"Think about it, Shawnee is probably feeling homesick, and since we look like her lost family and relatives might be making it worse." Hermione worriedly suggested as those around her gulped at the thought of losing their love ones.

"Hermione I have a terrible feeling you are right and maybe we should do something to help Shawnee?" Harry suggested as he looked determine to do anything to make their mentor happy again.

"Well then, let's put that money we just got too good use shell us." Draco smiled as the friend quickly made plans to help cheer their Mentor and friend.

Hogwarts Ruins

A lone Witch sits as tears fell from her eyes remembering the past and family she never probably see again. "Aunty Alex where are you, I thought you said you would come and get me!" Shawnee cried as she closed her eyes with tears falling. "I waited for you for far too long…" Shawnee cried unable to go on as another gently called out to her.

"Shawnee you are not alone, we can be the family you lost." Hermione sadly started as their mentor looked to her and another.

"Hermione is right Shawnee, the others and I will be always here to make sure you are not lonely while you are here." Harry committed himself, as did his friend.

"But how can you say that when you know there might be a chance I will be leaving this world without any warning or a set date." Shawnee reminded her cringing friends.

"That is a chance we are willing to take." Harry firmly informed his mentor. "Shawnee what you done are more then we can ever dream of doing on our own." Harry smiled as his friend.

"And because of that we are very grateful since thanks to you Shawnee, the world of Wizards and Witches have return." Hermione smiled as did her mentor.

"But for how long, do you think you can retrain every Witch and Wizard you find?" Shawnee questioned, as the two friends looked unsure.

"That is something we won't know until the five of us is fully trained and hopefully later we can find a way to identify magical children which will be easier to train then adults." Hermione suggested, as she looked lost in her thoughts. "If only we had the Magical Registry that will be a great asset to us finding other Magical children." Hermione suggested but knew if they had found the original book would be as useless as a blank book since it would have lost it magic by now.

"That is something we can do later Hermione, but for now don't we all need to meet with the other?" Harry reminded a blushing friend.

"Ah guys I thought we was going to take a break today, that is why I went to the Ruin to sulk." Shawnee blushed at the confession as her friends took her hand.

"Which something you shouldn't be doing, especially with all your friends very worried for you!" Both Harry and Hermione lightly scolded before the three of them disappeared.

Leaky Cauldron

The sudden appearance of three teens brought a mountain of noise as three other yelled their thanks and started hugging a blushing Mentor. "Shawnee Potter welcome to our reality!" The five friends joked as pizzas and all of their favorite foods line the tables.

"Um guys, isn't it a bit late to welcome me here?" Shawnee smiled as tears fell from her eyes.

"Well its better late then never Shawnee." Draco joked as they surrounded a large cake with a huge number One in the middle. "So come on and blow out the candles, we been hungry since we laid out all these foods." Draco smiled as his mentor did as she as command.


	13. Alex's tests

A/N; Wow I had to reread a number of chapters to refresh my memory of the Elemental's story, but once I finished reading it, I felt I never truly ended it so this chapter will continue right after the last chapter.

And please bare this chapter since it was done as a test run to help me continue Alex's story.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Elemental World

The first day into the summer after her fifth year, a messy hair girl sighed as she looked out of her Orphanage bedroom. "Great five more days I will be here in Crystal's School for Elementals." Alex sighed knowing after this week, she and her cousins would be living with her parents. "Great I wish Crystal hadn't wanted to do some last minute tests on me, or I would have left already!" Alex sighed as she got up and got ready for the day.

Headmistress office

In a large round office, a white hair Headmistress looked to her student. "Now Alex these tests will be like before when we test your levels in Magic and Elemental abilities, and should not take more then a week to do them." Crystal informed a not so happy student.

"But professor, I doubt you really can put a level on my abilities since what happen last year." Alex complained as her Headmistress sighed at the memory of the finale battle with a Dark Lord.

"You are probably right Alex, but we need to record our entire student's data and such, which are in our school policies." Crystal firmly informed a defeated student.

"Fine then, who do I need to see first?" Alex sighed as her Headmistress ruffled some papers.

"Today Madam Eliza will check you physically, then your Magic and lastly your Elemental levels." Crystal smiled as her student cringe at seeing the healer. "Tomorrow you will spend part of the day with a Fire Elemental Master, and the next day will be with me to test your Mind Element." Crystal continued as her student nodded in acceptance. "The fourth day you will be giving a thorough test on Magic, both Wandless and normal casting, which will be supervise by Headmaster Dumbledore and me." Crystal finished as she put away her papers. "Now that said, please head to your first testing." Crystal calmly suggested, but as her student shakily stood up looking like she was heading for her execution.

"Um professor, what about Friday, you didn't say what I will be tested on that day? " Alex gulped at the thought of doing more tests.

"I left Friday out for a reason, which I will not say until you are done with your tests." Crystal firmly informed her student, whom just nodded before leaving the office.

Great Hall

After a almost a tiring day of being scanned and other things too embarrassed to be mention, a very worn Witch sat in the on the long tables with her friends to eat lunch. "Hey Alex I thought you would be use this already?" Tina joked as her friend glared.

"This was my second time being tortured by that Healer, and I don't think anyone but a sadistic person will get use to those tests." Alex complained as she tried to eat, but push her plate away a second later as she did not feel too great about eating.

"Sadistic Alex, I don't think having your physical isn't that bad, especially since it's a yearly thing we girls have to go through." Laura smiled as her friend cringed at the thought of doing her physical again.

"Have you two forgotten I was a boy before last year, and I never had to experience…" Alex quickly stopped not wanting to relive what she went through.

"Wow the most powerful Witch in the world is finally defeated by the most common tests girls goes threw I guess the simplest thing are the best way to end it." Tina smiled as her friend groaned loudly.

"Enough already, I never want to think of what I went through today." Alex quickly begged as her two friends ignored her, and started talking about their experience to her horror.

Headmistress Office

The rest of the tests went better then the first and on the last day, a lone Witch is again sitting before her Headmistress. "Now Alex that went fast didn't it" Crystal smiled as her student glared.

"Professor I don't see why I needed to do those tests, since you very well knows I probably master everything!" Alex complained as her Headmistress ignored her.

"True but as I said before I need to have all your data recorded yearly, and after what happen last year with your power levels greatly increase, we must know what changes had taken place ." Crystal firmly informed her defeated student. "Now that said I believe your last test is waiting in the Great Hall, so let's get going shell we." Crystal calmly suggested as she stood up to her student surprise.

"Um professor what is the last test?" Alex worriedly asked her Headmistress, but the professor simply ignored her as she left the office. "Ah come on professor, give me a hint of what to come!" Alex quickly begged, as she was lead down the corridors.

Great Hall

As the lone student reach the closed doors to the dining room, the Headmistress simply vanished before her eyes. "Great Crystal wouldn't give me a peak before I need to do this test." Alex loudly complained as she reached the doors and opened it to reveal a pitch-dark room. "Ok I think I am not going to enjoy this." Alex last thought as a bright flash lit the room, and immediately she saw a sign that startled her. "Congratulation Alexandria Potter!" Alex read, as her friends rushed before her.

"Wow Alex I don't believe you actually did it, but thanks for allowing me to win this bet." Tina grinned as her other friend.

"Yeah we made lots of money betting on you." Laura smiled as her friend looked confuse.

"Ok guys what is going on here?" Alex worriedly asked her friends as her smiling Headmistress and Headmaster stepped before her.

"Alex did you ever wonder why the Elemental and Magic tests was way above what we teach?" Crystal smiled, as her student looked unsure.

"I thought the tests were draining but I never thought they were any different then my regular tests?" Alex confusedly thought as her Headmaster looked proudly at her.

"Alex those tests where at the Master's level not at a student's Level, so in other words you pass all your Masters Exams." Dumbledore smiled at the shock look on his student face.

"Wait a minute does that mean I am no longer a student!" Alex shouted as her Mentors nodded.

"Yes Alexandria Potter, you had more then pass all the requirement to finished your schooling, so in other words you just graduated your Magic and Elemental Schoolings." Crystal proudly informed her student, as friends from both of her schools came forward to congratulate a now very shock student.


	14. Headaches

A/N; Alex part of the story is something I am making up as I go along, until I can get her and Shawnee togather, and it seem to be allowing me to post faster then normal.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Elemental World

Godric's Hallows

The following day after her surprise Graduation Party messy hair Witch gets out of bed groaning. "Why did they have to make it last all night, and how did I get here?" Alex wondered as she thought someone might have spike the punch. "Two to one, Fred and George had something to do with it." Alex groaned while feeling a bad headache coming as she stood up and headed for the bathroom to get freshen up.

Kitchen

It took a moment for the young Witch to realize where she was, and smiled knowing she was finally home as she spied an older version of herself. "Mom what happen last night, it is fuzzy at the moment?" Alex confusedly asked as she sat down at the table.

"You can blame that on your father, since he thought you being eighteen you had the right to drink alcohol." Lily informed her daughter with a disgusted look.

"Oh yeah that explains the headache, and please remind father that I maybe eighteen, I am still in a fifteen soon to be sixteen year old body." Alex groaned as a cup of tea appeared before her.

"There is potion in that tea that should clear some of your head, so drink it all up." Lily kindly informed a grateful teen. "And also Headmaster Dumbledore wants to talk to you about needing someone to continue the DA?" Lily informed her daughter whom looked startled.

"The Defense Association, does the Headmaster still wants me to continue it?" A confuse Alex wondered as her mom shrugged.

"From what I heard he wants hire a teacher to continue it, well at least someone who has some Masters degrees just added to her name." Lily hinted to a surprise daughter.

"Wait a minute you mean that Headmaster wants to hire me as a teacher, is he off his rocker?" Alex cried out in disbelief, before a splitting headache reminded her of her current problem.

"Alex please drinks up your tea before you get too excited." Lily warned as her daughter quickly followed orders before speaking.

"Does the Headmaster really want to hire me as a professor?" Alex whispered as her mother nodded.

"Well it will give you something to do since the Ministry still sees you as a teenager even with all your Master's degrees you rack up in the pass week." Lily smiled proudly as her husband came down the stairs carrying a slightly awake younger daughter.

"So where is my other favorite daughter?" James proudly called into the kitchen.

"Alex is here James Potter, and you should be ashamed of yourself giving her alcohol in front of her school friends." Lily quickly scolded as her husband cringed at her outburst.

"But…" James started to say, but another interrupted him.

"Father wait until my head clears up, before you say anything, so I can kill you for doing this to the most powerful Witch this reality seen." Alex warned as she finished her cup of tea.

Headmaster's office

Sadly, a certain death did not happen as a teen appeared at the door grumbling about incompetent fathers as a kind voice called her in. "Come in Alex Potter!" Dumbledore called through the door, and a slightly stumbling teen entered. "Ms. Potter it is customary to come to a job interview with a clear head." A very amused Dumbledore smiled as his former student sat before him.

"Yeah I know Headmaster, but you can blame this on my so call father." Alex groaned wishing she had taken a stronger Potion. "But since I'm here already I would like to decline your offer to teach DA since I have a number of things to do in a few realities." Alex sadly informed her startled Headmaster.

"Alex is there anyway I can change your mind, since I am not too sure about you leaving this reality." Dumbledore firmly informed his student with all amusement from his voice gone.

"I'm sure but…" Alex stopped as her eyes clouded for a few seconds before groaning again. "Fine Headmaster I will accept the job offer, since my intuition just told me I need to stay here for awhile longer." A very defeated Alex informed her smiling Headmaster.

"I'm guessing you need to wait until the prophecy plays out more before you can do anything am I right Alex?" Dumbledore kindly asked as his former student nodded too.

"I'm afraid that I need too, so where do I sign up Headmaster." Alex sighed as her Headmaster handed over some forms.

"This is simple enough just sign on the dotted lines, once you read the teaching contracts." Dumbledore suggested as his former student read and signed the papers. "Now that's done, I believe Headmistress Crystal might have a similar job offer to give you." Dumbledore smiled as his student grumbled.

"Great don't tell me you and Headmistress Crystal had this planned from start, so you can keep an eye on me when I'm not a student?" Alex complained as the age professor smiled.

"True since we both know you already know way too much for us to teach you, what better way to keep an eye on you by allowing you to finish school and then hiring you as a professor." Dumbledore grinned as his student rolled her eyes.

"And I bet me coming here with a splitting headache was all your planning?" Alex sighed knowing this way the Headmaster had her easily hook line and sinker.

"Actually I had not thought of doing this to you, but thanks to your father, this did make convincing you to take the job allot faster then I had anticipated." Dumbledore grinned as his student muttered death threats to a certain father. "Now that said, I believe Headmistress Crystal is waiting for you." Dumbledore kindly suggested as his student mumbled a goodbye before disappearing from his office.

With his new professor gone, the headmaster sighed as he turned to his Phoenix. "Fawkes remind me to get Ms. Potter drunk when I need to get her to quickly agree on other matters I was hoping she would do." Dumbledore amusedly suggested as he went back to his work.


	15. Homecoming

A/N; This chapter is how I wish I ended the Elemental story, and the next will be the start of Alex's new battles.

Here is a hint of what to come, what attacked the Mages World is what Alex will be facing, but not to worry I'm not going to end it as quickly as I did with that world.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Elemental World

Crystal School for Elementals

After a faster and more civilize talks with the Headmistress about a job helping to tutor most of the students, the now former student sighed as she walks the hallways for lunch. "What have I got myself into?" Alex thought as she bumped into two of her friends.

"Wow Alex I never thought we would see you after last night." Laura smiled as she and her friend gave their other friend a welcoming hug.

"Actually guys what happen last night, all I remember was eating dinner, and after that it all hazy." Alex wondered as her friends grinned.

"I shouldn't go into details, but you were the life of the party once you had started drinking from the cup your father gave you." Tina grinned as her friend groaned. "One thing is lucky the younger kids were all asleep when you started getting way out of control." Tina grinned as her friend saw red.

"Don't tell me I made a fool of myself, oh wait until I get back home, my father will pay dearly for this!" Alex promised as two friends took her hands before she could leave.

"Come on Alex you can spend all summer with your parents, but for now lets do something together." Tina happily suggested as they headed to the Great Hall for lunch and started planning for the rest of day before the former student need to leave for home.

As the setting sun, a group of friends was sitting on one many benches that were scatter about the grounds, enjoying the outdoors. "Wow Alex it hard to believe you are a professor now." Laura smiled since they had been having so much fun they been avoiding the job offer until now.

"I guess we should start calling you Professor Potter hah?" Tina joked as her friend rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys isn't a bit early to call me that?" Alex grumbled since she was not too happy how easily the Headmaster and Headmistress talked her into the positions.

"Actually no since we know we can tease you all we want now, and not get into trouble!" Laura grinned as her other friend. "But on another note what are you going to do about your boyfriend what his name again Neville?" Laura smiled as her friend gulp.

"Yeah Alex what are you going to do, since last I heard there is a law against teacher-student relationships." A very amused Tina smiled at the horror that shone on her friend's face.

"Great I haven't thought of that and with me being eighteen won't help at all!" Alex groaned at the thought of the trouble she could get into.

"True but remember that only your closest friends and family knows your true age, so you are safe from that other Law." Laura thoughtfully suggested as two younger students arrive.

"Aunty Alex we are ready to go now!" Both Mark and Samantha Evans happily called out as they bowled over their aunt to hug her.

"Hey guys can you greet me other then sending me painfully to the ground." Alex smiled as her two young cousins got off her.

"And miss the fun of seeing you being surprise, no way!" Mark smiled as his aunt painfully got off the ground.

"If you say so, so gather around guys we are heading to your grandparents." Alex smiled since her cousins started calling her parents grandma and grandpa the second they met. "And Laura and Tina I will still come by on the Weekends with my little monster to continue our Elemental training." Alex reminded her friends whom in turn rolled their eyes.

"Like you need to continue training Alex, didn't Headmistress Crystal give you your Elemental Master's Certificate?" Laura reminded a forgetful friend.

"Hey guys I need to practice every now and then, I can't be seen slacking off do I?" Alex smiled as her cousins took her hand and the three was gone.

Godric's Hallow

As three cousins appeared in the parlor area, the eldest one let the two youngest go to surprise her parents in the kitchen. "GRANDPA, GRANDMA WE ARE HOME!" Both Mark and Samantha happily yelled as they rushed into the kitchen.

"Oh wow look how you both have grown, I bet we need to get you both new clothes soon." Lily smiled as her eldest daughter rolled her eyes.

"Boy they do act like grandparent around my cousins." Alex amusedly thought as she settled down and hoped that for the time being her life will be a peaceful one.


	16. Nightmares of the past

A/N; Sorry short chapter and sorry for the cliffy, I need more time to work on what was mention in this chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Elemental World

Dream sequence

As messy fifteen-year girl old stands before rows of crucified men and women, all she could do was stand there as a monstrous man laugh. "Since you had been to my world Alex Potter, now I will visit yours!" The man laughed as the world went black.

Godric's Hallow

A messy hair teen quickly awake screaming, immediately her doors open for her parents. "Alex is you alright?" Lily worriedly asked a very frighten daughter.

"I'm not sure if I just had a Nightmare from my past or a premonition?" Alex shuddered at her memories of seeing crucified Wizards and Witches.

"This is not good, I better get Albus and Crystal here, and maybe they can sort what you saw?" Lily worriedly suggested as she left the room as her husband comforted his daughter.

Living room

As her parents comfort a shuddering teen, their Headmaster and Headmistress sits before them. "Now Alex, can you tell us about this dream you just had?" Dumbledore kindly asked as the young Witch closed her eyes.

"It was about one of the worlds I went to, where Wizards and Witches were hunted as sport." Alex shuddered as nightmarish images flash before her eyes. "I couldn't do anything since the Muggles had Anti-Magic devices that neutralize all forms of Magic." Alex stopped as she tears fell from her eyes.

"Alex if the Muggles had that kind of technology, I doubt anyone could do anything to stop them." Dumbledore sadly suggested as his former student looked to him. "But please why does this have to do with your dream?" Dumbledore worriedly asked a stricken teen.

"In that world Tom Riddle was a Muggle bent on destroying our way of life, and he was one of many Riddles I couldn't stop, I couldn't save any one he went after." Alex cried as her parents tried to comfort her. "And in my dream I was about to escape from that Nightmare world, when he shouted that he will visit my world." Alex stopped she cried into her parents clothes.

Fifteen minutes later after administering a potion to their daughter, the three worried adults looked to another for advice. "Well Headmistress Crystal what do you make of this dream?" Dumbledore worriedly ask the one person who could look into the teen's mind.

"I can sense that she believe this is vision of what to come, and I fear she maybe right." Crystal warned as those around her shuddered at what they just heard.

"But how can this be, a Muggle would not be able to travel between worlds can they?" James laughed at the idea.

"You maybe right James, since Alex indicated the Muggles only could neutralize magic, but still we don't know anything accept what she just told us." Dumbledore stopped as a headache started to show itself. "How much this will pains me of doing this to Alex, I think we should get a Pensive so Alex can show us her memories of that world so we can have a better idea of what she went threw." Dumbledore suggested, as those around him looked unsure if they want to see what the young Witch saw.

"It might be for the best, since this way, Alex could finally free herself from the memories of that world." Crystal suggested as the others agreed.

"Then it's settled, in two days I should have a Pensive ready, so please have Alex gather as much memories she had of that world so we can witness what she saw." Dumbledore grimly suggested as those around him agreed to the plan and went on their separate ways wondering what nightmares they would be witnessing in two days.


	17. The past revisited

A/N; Originally I was going to have Alex family look at key scenes of her past, but as I started working it in my mind, it didn't feel right, so I decided to write a quick story of how Alex arrive at this world and her escape, hopefully this would be better then just writting tiny scenes.

This should take about three chapters, and on the fourth I will just have Alex family come out the Pensive to talk about what they saw.

One last thing, only now I notice I spelt Alex full name wrong, it was Alexandra, not Alexandria, I will be corecting that mistake in future chapters.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Flashback

As a girl stepped threw a six-foot diameter swirling reddish mist, a bright light hit her sending her to the ground in pain.

It was nighttime as a girl slowly opened her eyes she spots a familiar face before her. "What were you thinking using Magic here you would have been caught by the Hunters for sure?" An older boy scolded as the girl painfully sat up to see that she was in a pile of scrap metal.

"Hunters, um what is going on here?" Alex wondered as the boy looked strangely at her.

"What do you mean what's going on, we Wizards been at War with the Muggles since the fifties, when Radiation from their blasted Nuclear Bombs revealed some hidden Magical cities in Nevada New Mexico." The boy informed the girl while looking digested. "If you don't know where you are, you are in England the worst possible place a Witch or Wizard wouldn't be caught dead in!" The boy spat as looked over the pile of metal but quickly ducked as a beam of bright light swayed across the pile. "Great the Muggles did perfect the Anti-Magic Beam we are in trouble I need to get to Albus with this information." The boy snarled at the beam of light that now moved quickly about their position.

"I can get us anywhere you need." Alex tried to suggest but the boy glared at her.

"I really doubt that since when a Wizard is hit with that blasted Anti-Magic Beam, they are no more then a Muggle for several hours, that is unless you were hit with the new and improve Beam, which would probably last about twenty-four hours." The boy cringed at the thought of being hit by either beam. "I only wish our spies were more accurate, but I guess any info is better then nothing." he boy sighed as he notice it suddenly went dark. "It should be clear of any Magic Detection we better get to Hogwarts before they send out more Hunters." The boy suggested before taking the girl's hand and touch a pendant with a Phoenix symbol, instantly both was gone.

Hogwarts

Two teens softly landed before a double wooden door where they were facing a number of wands. "Sweet Tooth!" The Boy quickly yelled as the Wizards nodded as they lowered their wands.

"Neville care to tell me who the new girl is?" A battle scared Wizard barked out as he glanced at the newcomer.

"She just an idiot that got hit with an Anti-Magic Beam!" Neville informed the Wizard while looking disgusted. "But I need to report her to Dumbledore and warn him of what I saw." Neville suggested as the older Wizard nodded in agreement.

"Albus is in his office probably talking with the Americans to get more refugees over to their continent for their protection." The Wizard sneered at the thought since everyone knew the Americans cause this mess in the first place.

"Is he still trying, what about the rumors that the other countries are forcing the Americans to go against Wizards?" Neville worriedly asked since only a few countries Wizards were safe to live in.

"We don't know anything more now then when the rumor started last month." The older Wizard sighed as he gesture the teens in.

Inside Hogwarts, the young witch was shock to see numerous Wizards and Witches of various ages moving about the hallway. "Um Neville why is there so many Wizards here, isn't this a school?" Alex wondered as the other teen quickly turn to her causing her back away.

"You really don't know what is happening here do you?" Neville quickly asked a nodding Witch. "Well for your information Hogwarts is still a school, but it is also a refuge for the surviving Wizards and Witches that was able to make their escape here." Neville firmly informed a wide-eye Witch.

"What about Hogsmeade?" Alex wondered as the young Wizard cringed.

"Like Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade is a huge Graveyard for our kind." Neville spat as he continue heading down the hallway. "I only wish we could get the bodies down, so we can give them a proper burial." Neville cringe at the memory of his last visit to the village.

"Bodies?" Alex wondered as the young Wizard nodded.

"The Muggles sees us as nothing more then freaks of nature, and since they believe we are no more important then dirt, we don't deserve any of their respects." Neville could not go on as they reach a stone Gargoyle.

Headmaster's office

In the office, two teens faced a tired looking ancient Wizard. "Neville before I ask who this girl is what your report in London is?" Dumbledore gravely asked a gulping teen.

"I saw five fresh Crucifix's in Diagon Alley sir, and I'm afraid the poor souls were still alive when I left the Alley." Neville gravely informed a sighing Headmaster. "As for the blasted Anti-Magic Beam, I now can confirm that the Muggles can shoot it out of their handheld guns." Neville warned as the Headmaster shook his head at the thought of the threat.

"This is not good, the Muggles are advancing their weapons far more then we can protect ourselves from them." Dumbledore sighed at the problems he now faced. "I just hope the new Anti-Muggle Wards around Hogwarts are still affective against their Magic Detectors." Dumbledore again sighed as he looked to the newcomer. "But before we continue, may I ask your name?" Dumbledore kindly asked as the girl smiled.

"My name is Alexandra Potter sir, and I guess you can say I am not from around here?" Alex informed the startled Headmaster.

"Lately any foreign Wizards would avoid England so why would a young Witch like you be interested in what many would consider a deathtrap." Dumbledore warned as the teen wince.

"Actually to tell you the truth, I accidentally Apparated in the wrong place at the wrong time, and that how I got in London." Alex quickly lied as she looked to the Headmaster.

"In that case Ms. Potter you may stay as long as you need, and maybe start your schooling with your peers." Dumbledore kindly suggested which the teen agreed. "Then in that case Mr. Longbottom care to escort Ms. Potter to Madam Pomfrey to help her with her magic problem, so hopefully she can start with your year group soon." Dumbledore kindly suggested and the two teens left with a friendly farewell.

As the two teens left, the Headmaster sighed. "That is strange I thought all the Potters were killed off during the Hunters raid on their home fifteen years ago." Dumbledore sadly remembered but shook himself not wanting to remember about the lost family.


	18. The past revisited Prt2

A/N; Look like the next chapter will be the final part of this three part chapter, and to let you know eventhough from here look like I had change what had I earlier said had happen to Alex, I'll just say for now that plans don't always go as planned.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Flashback

It has been weeks since a new Witch entered Hogwarts, and between classes she been pouring over the Muggle Newspapers of news of the past. "From what I can tell the Muggles stumbled upon a special Radiation that cancels out magic." Alex thought, as she digested everything she had read. "But of course dealing with Radiation is a double edge sword." Alex remembered from another reality she visited. "And in this Reality the stupid Muggles are blind to the dangers of working with Radiation." Alex thought as shook her head as she looked over the obituary, where unknown causes of deaths among Hunters whom worked for five years seem to be a common theme. "But sadly they seem to have way too many Muggles to easily replace a lost Hunter." Alex sighed as she put away all the papers since now she had all the information she need of this world and left the library for an important talk with the Headmaster.

Headmaster's office

As the age Wizard worked on some papers, he smiled as he looked up. "Come in Ms. Potter!" Dumbledore gently called out and a messy hair Witch stepped in. "Please be seated Ms. Potter, and please tell me how is your research in our past is going." Dumbledore kindly asked a not so surprise teen.

"Very enlightening Headmaster, but did you know that the Muggle own weapons are slowly killing them?" Alex wondered as her Headmaster sadly nodded.

"That is the main reason the Americans are not getting into this war, since they along with few other countries are not blinded to the dangers of the Anti-Magic Beam." Dumbledore sighed as he stood to look out of the window facing the ruins of Hogsmeade. "But thanks to the so call fear the Muggle here have against us, the Hunters are willing to sacrifice their own lives to exterminate us." Dumbledore sadly continued as the young Witch looked to him.

"Is there anyway we can talked some sense to the Muggles?" Alex wondered as her Headmaster shook his head,

"We did try several times, which cost the lives of a number of Wizards." Dumbledore sadly informed a not so happy teen. "And the American tried to warn the Hunters many times, but since those warnings fell on deaf ears, so the Americans gave up a long time ago." Dumbledore sadly finished as the teen remember something she heard,

"What about your plans to send us Wizards to America for our protection?" Alex wondered since she had not heard any news about it.

"I fear the Americans will not openly help us, but will allow only a five Wizards a month to cross over to their country to avoid any news leaking to the Hunters." Dumbledore sadly started but held up his hands to stop the teen from speaking. "They have a good reason for not openly showing their support, since it could disintegrate all trusts between two or more certain Nations had on each other, which is right now stands on a thin line while this war going on." Dumbledore finished as he grumbled about the stupidity of Politicians.

"And about how many Wizards are in Hogwarts?" Alex wondered since she knew the school could hold well over a thousand students.

"Last we checked was about a little over fifteen hundred, and less then half of then is students." Dumbledore remembered, as he looked lost in his thoughts.

For a while, the young Witch sat working on several ways to help this world and sadly only one of the plans is the most promising. "Headmaster before I say anything, can you tell me how is this war is progressing?" Alex gulped at the answer she would hear.

"I'm afraid Hogwarts is the last line of defense in Europe, since many of the Major schools had already fallen accepts for those in America, since they are protected by their laws." Dumbledore sadly informed his student. "And I fear Hogwarts even with its many upgrades to its Wards will soon fall to the Hunters, which I fear thanks to our few spies, be a matter of weeks or even days." Dumbledore sadly warned as the young Witch nodded as she made a quick decision.

"Headmaster if there is a way you can send everyone to place where they can be free of the Hunters, would you agree to it." Alex questioned as the age Headmaster looked unsure.

"Alex f you are implying for us to illegally go to another country, I'm afraid you will start a serious international incident!" Dumbledore warned as the witch stood up.

"That is not what I'm implying Headmaster, I can open Portals to other Worlds, and I been to a few that would be perfect for Refugees of this war to live in peace and have no fear of Muggles." Alex firmly informed an unbelieving Headmaster.

"That is impossible no Wizard has that ability to travel between worlds, even if they do exist?" Dumbledore firmly informed a calm teen.

"I knew you would be skeptical Headmaster, since it was the reason I never mention this when I first arrived." Alex sighed as she place her hand on her heart with her eyes closed, causing the age Wizard to realize she was about to do.

"Alex is you serious!" Dumbledore yelled as the teen said an Oath that would strip her of her Magic if she had lied.

"I Alexandra Potter swear on my Magic that I am a lost Dimensional Traveler that will use my magic and abilities to help any World that is in trouble." Ales swore as a bright light engulfed her and once it cleared, the Headmaster was shocked to see blue light glowing about the teen.

"You are telling the truth!" Dumbledore only could say as his eyes went wide.

"I just did Headmaster so would you allow me to save the thousand Wizards that are in this school?" Alex questioned as the age Headmaster went to his desk quickly sit down.

"Alex if you can do what you say I will support this plan since this is our last hope of survival." Dumbledore sadly informed the teen.

"Then gather everyone in the Great Hall in three days, since I need to check and prepare a World that I was planning to send you all too." Alex suggested as she turned to a large open space in the office. "Portale Magico." Alex called out and to the Headmaster's surprise a reddish misty circle appeared. "Headmaster please make sure everyone is ready, I will try to be as fast as possible." All Alex said before entering the circle, which disappeared seconds later.

"Please hurry Alex, you are our only hope." Dumbledore prayed before rushing out of his office to get things underway for their move.


	19. The past revisited Conclusion

A/N; Finally the last chapter, the next will continue where Alex family come out of the Pensive after seeing what Alex went threw.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Flashback

Two days later after a receiving hope of a brighter future the Headmaster of Hogwarts rallies everyone in the Great Hall. "Mad-eye how is the moving of our many important items going?" Dumbledore wondered as the battle scarred Wizard looked to him.

"Slowly but at least we got all the books in the Library in magically shrunken trunks." Mad-eye tiredly informed an accepting Headmaster as he turned to another.

"And Shacklebolt how is everyone fairing with this move?" Dumbledore asked the dark skin Wizard.

"Almost everyone is ready, even the few skeptical Wizards that was voicing their concerns are almost done packing their few belongings." Shacklebolt tiredly informed the Headmaster, since many was not too sure about this move, but with the war going badly they had no choice but to accept it.

"Good I thought they would cause some problems which I'm glad they finally accepted our plans." Dumbledore sighed in relief as they continue their progress reports, which they should be ready to move by early the next morning if things move as smoothly as it is now.

The following morning as well over a thousand Wizards and Witches waited in the magically enlarge Great Hall, all had small carrying bags place near them. "Now that everyone is here, I would like just like to say today mark the day we will gain back our freedom, and would no longer have anything to fear." Dumbledore started as everyone looked to him. "But before we leave here we should remember those who lost their lives in in this war, so lets bow our heads to show respects to those whom is not with us today." Dumbledore sadly suggested but as everyone bowed an alarm sounded, causing the Headmaster to look to the Enchanted Ceiling where saw five Muggle flying machines. "There is nothing to be alarmed the Muggles are just doing their weekly search of the area." Dumbledore calmly suggested since the Muggles have the habit of sending helicopters to search the surrounding forest. "But for now let's eat what will be our last meal in this reality." Dumbledore happily suggested, and soon everyone was grabbing foods from one of a few long tables looking happy that their nightmare will finally be over.

Hours later

A red misty circle appeared in the Great Hall, but as a messy hair teen stepped threw, she was shock. "No it can't be I can't be too late!" Alex shouted as she walked into a room of mass destruction. "Where is everyone?" Alex only could ask as she quickly moved about the debris of fallen rocks and destroyed furniture, and no bodies in her sight.

It took sometime before the young Witch found her Headmaster lying half-buried in stones, "Headmaster…" Alex cried out as she rushed over to the still breathing Headmaster. "Don't move I can get you out of here." Alex quickly informed her Headmaster but a cough stopped what she was doing.

"Alex I don't think I can live through this, so please save the others hurry!" Dumbledore weakly begged as his sadden student knew the age Wizard was right.

"Headmaster I'm sorry I wish I was faster in getting back." Alex cried as she stood up.

"Its not your fault Alex, maybe in this world Wizards are not meant to be, but please try to save the others, since I know you can." Dumbledore painfully asked as his student nodded before she placed a powerful sleeping spell on the dieing Headmaster, so he will not suffer the last moments of his life.

Hogsmeade

The once bustling Wizard Village is now a scene of deaths, as numerous Crucified Wizards is displayed many of their bodies are either nothing but bones or decaying flesh, and as a large group of frighten Wizards and Witches is marched into the Ruins a disfigure man in army uniform stepped before them. "So the last remnant of the so called Wizard society is before me." The man laughed at the frighten Wizards before turning to his men. whom all had guns pointed to the Wizards. "Today mark the end of this war against the Evils of our society here in England, and hopefully this will show the other Nations that don't see our views see that we are right all along and start their campaign against their Vernon!" The man firmly suggested as dozens of arm men cheered for their victory. "But sadly since we seem to run out of room for more Crucifixions, I guess we need to do this the modern way." The man smiled as he walked to the side as his men quickly aimed their guns at the frighten Wizards. "Now don't be quick in dealing with the vermin, I want to see them suffer!" The hissed in pleasure as sounds of gunfire echoed about, but seconds later, a golden shield protected the few remaining survivors. "What is going on here?" The man cried out, noticing an invincible Barrier protecting well over a hundred still living Wizards.

"I'm what going on here Tom Riddle!" Alex shouted as she turned to the survivors. "Head to the red mist, it will take you to a place where Muggles have no clue of Magic!" Alex yelled as the Wizards turned around to see a large wall of mist, many quickly ran towards it as few picked up many of fallen Wizards that was still alive.

"You won't be getting away that easily!" Riddle shouted as his men brought forth a large metallic gun.

"This can't be good." Alex thought as she waved her wand. "REDUCTO!" Alex yelled and sent a powerful spell at the gun, but seconds before it reached the gun, the spell dispersed leaving the gun intact. "Idiots they are so radiated I doubt they will live for another year." Alex thought knowing now how the Hunters got the upper hand on the Wizards, they were so Radiated they are immune to incoming spells.

"Foolish girl is that all you got." Riddle laughed as he waved his hand. "Fire the Anti-Magic gun and finished them off." Riddle quickly ordered as the young Witch knew this was all she could for the Wizards here, she opened a portal and as she ran threw it she saw the last Wizards enter the wall mist. "Good luck to you all." It was Alex last thought as she disappeared to the next reality.


	20. Planning

A/N; Ok I am beat, writting this chapter tired me out, since I had to rethink or rewrite many parts of this chapter and at the sametime work on another World Alex suppose to have went too, which was not easy to make up.

I will be putting Bill's mentor Jacob from my other two stories into this story, so I won't need to recreate a new character.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Godric's Hallow

Kitchen

It was nightfall as two Wizards and a Witch looked away from a stone bowl decorative with numerous Runes. "Oh my baby, why did Alex have to go threw that!" Lily cried into her husbands shoulder.

"All those Wizards, those Muggles didn't show a sort of remorse for what they done." James spat at the large number of wrongful deaths he witness. "Albus were you able to tell how many Wizards were able to escape?" James wondered since he was too distractive by watching over his daughter to notice anything else.

"From the fifteen hundred that my counterpart told Alex, I could guess a little over two hundred made it threw the Portal." Dumbledore sadly informed his former student. "But what worries me is that Anti-Magic Gun, if that Riddle is somehow able to come to this World, I doubt we would fair any better then our counterparts did." Dumbledore warned as his former students shuddered at the threat.

"But what now Albus, from what I can tell from Alex Memories, there is no defense against that weapon." Lily cried as she looked worriedly to her former Headmaster, but another answered.

"Actually I might know a defense we can use." Alex tiredly suggested as those in the room turn to her.

"Alex you should be resting now!" Lily lightly scolded as her daughter shook her head.

"I'm fine mom I am just a little tired from creating all those memories." Alex assured her mother whom pulled her to waiting chair.

"I don't care how you feel, just sit down." Lily quickly ordered as her daughter did as ordered.

With the teen firmly seated, the Headmaster looked to her. "Alex I was wondering if you can give us some hindsight's on what we saw?" Dumbledore kindly asked as his former student looked to him.

"What is more to say Headmaster, it was a dieing world for Wizards, including Muggles if they kept using that Anti-Magic Gun." Alex informed everyone with disgusted look. "It's too bad they couldn't modify the gun so it won't leak Radiation, it would have been great to use on Dark Wizards." Alex smiled at the thought.

"Alexandra Potter you better not be thinking of trying to recreate that gun!" Lily warned since she knew her daughter was a genius at creating things.

"Mom you don't need to worry about me messing with Radiation, I learn that lesson a couple Worlds before I went to that Nightmare one." Alex quickly informed her mother.

"What do you mean by that Alex?" Lily wondered since in the memory her daughter seems to know way too much about Radiation and its affects.

"Another of the Worlds I went too had lost much of it Ozone Layer due to Pollutions and other Ozone Damaging things." Alex started as she tried to remember. "And without the Ozone, Radiation from space started killing off more then half the world population." Alex continued as those around her gulped at the lost. "It was lucky that the survivors were able to combine Muggle technology and Magic to create small pockets of artificial environments, where they can be radiation free." Alex informed everyone, as the age Headmaster looked to her.

"Alex are you saying that World can Neutralize Radiation?" Dumbledore wondered since he knew a little about the danger of radiation.

"That is a no, since if they could do that they could have easily removed the threat at a larger scale." Alex started but looked not so happy at a thought. "Great why didn't I remember about that shield from what world?" Alex grumbled as she tried to remember something.

"Alex what shield is this!" Dumbledore wondered as his former student grumbled more.

"A Magical Shield that can either detain Radiation or protect a small area from it." Alex started as she tried to remember. "But there is problem with it, since it needs special Crystals and a very complex Rune which I doubt anyone here including myself can create, which is probably why it didn't cross my mind to use it to help that Nightmare world." Alex sighed as she realizing it would not do any good at that time.

"What sort of Rune, and do you have an example of it? " Lily wondered since she had an interest in Runes.

"I may have a copy of the Rune in my library, which would include details of how to create one, but you might need someone who is an expert in Runes to fully understand it." Alex warned, as her Headmaster looked lost in his thoughts.

"Alex if you can provide the book, I might know a person or two that can probably work on that Rune." Dumbledore happily suggested, as his former student looked interested.

"I guess we should give this a shot, since it would be better then having no protection at all." Alex smiled as she hopes the shield will protect them from the gun.

"Then it's a date, I will need to contact Bill Weasley and his Mentor Jacob, and hopefully soon we will have a working shield." Dumbledore suggested as those around him agreed with the plan.


	21. A Little Trip

A/N; First of all, to avoid doing a complex chapter of how Alex, Bill and Jacob worked on the Rune, I decided to skip the details by giving Alex a Vacation, while the Rune Experts do all the work behind the scenes.

Sorry I won't go into details about the Rune, but the next chapter I will bring Tom into the picture, and Alex will learn everything.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Elemental World

France

A teen of almost sixteen seem to be relaxing on the calm sandy shores of a beach resort, but she was no way close to being relax. "Great I should helping Bill and Jacob with the Shield and not be here!" Alex silently grumbled since her parents and Godmother dragged her here for two weeks of relaxation. "Oh well I guess this won't be too bad since Neville is here also." Alex smiled as she saw her boyfriend playing with her younger cousins, and his mother whom the teen learned recently was her Godmother. "Oh well I guess I should join in." Alex thought, but blushed, as she was still not use to wearing her two-piece swimsuit, as she went quickly to splash her family.

"Hey you pay for that!" Neville grinned as he and her girlfriend's cousins gain up to attack his girlfriend.

"Hey now that is not fair!" Alex quickly complained while being assaulted by three splashes of water.

"It's always fair when it's three to one!" Mark laughed as he and his sister continue their attack on their older cousin.

"And Alex what are you doing in the water, since I thought you being a Fire Elemental would be afraid of water?" Neville wondered as they continue splashing each other.

"Neville being an Elemental doesn't mean you will be weak against the opposite of your element." Alex firmly informed her boyfriend as they continued their playful attacks.

Hotel

It is close to dinner as the family went to their separate rooms to get dress in Muggle attire, and as messy hair teen got dress in a her large bedroom room, their was a knock on her door. "Come in mom and dad!" Alex called out almost sounding like the Headmaster everyone knows and love.

"Alex please stop doing that since you make it look like we seeing Albus when we are at school." Lily smiled as she and her husband walked into the room.

"Alex your mom is right since we should be relaxing and not using our powers, which mean no Magic or Elemental Magic." James sighed since he had wish to go to an all Wizard Resort, but his wife talked him to go Muggle one.

"I know guys, but where are we going to eat?" Alex wondered as she gathered up her purse.

"I was told there is a really nice Chinese restaurant a block from here I want to check it out." Lily happily suggested as the others agreed.

House of Dragon Chinese Restaurant

The rich looking Chinese restaurant was very expensive, but to the small family and friends, the food was worth every cent, as they ate and talked about the past, that is until one felt a familiar foreign Magic, she quickly stood to see two teenagers coming into the restaurant. "Fleur, Gabrielle!" Alex quickly called out forgetting that the two Veela's had not met her female self.

"Um sorry do we know you?" Fleur started but had a look of recognition a second later. "Oh Harry my how you have change?" Fleur smiled as she gave her friend a hugged.

"Yeah I know, but to let you know was born a girl, that was until a certain crazy Headmaster thought it would be funny to change me into a boy in hope to protect me from a stupid Prophecy." .Alex smiled as she greeted the younger Veela's sister.

"Harry my savior I was wondering when I will see you again?" Gabrielle smiled as she looked over her savior new appearance.

"Well you can thank my parents for this meeting." Alex gestured to his family watching the happy reunion. "But since we are together why you don't two join us for dinner to get reacquainted." Alex happily suggested as the Veela's nodded in agreement.

"We will be glad too Harry." Fleur smiled as the sisters sat with their friend, and soon everyone started talking to each other.

The rest of week went in blur as two Veela's and a small family spent almost everyday with each other, but unknown to everyone a certain messy hair teen got a letter from home. "Great Bill and Jacob was able to piece together most of the Rune makeup, and should have a working Rune before I go home." Alex smiled as she hoped by the time she meets up with the Rune Experts they will have a defense against the new threat that she fears would come soon.


	22. The Rune Shield

A/N; Sorry for the Cliff Hanger, I need more time to work on whats going to happen when Alex comfronts Muggle Tom Riddle, but I should have the next chapter in a few days or sooner.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Elemental World

Godric's Hallow

In the small yard, two small families appeared looking glad to be home. "Alright kids it will be dinner in two hour, so you all better be ready." Lily warned teens, while one quickly protested.

"Mom I not a kid, or have you forgotten I will be Nineteen in next month?" Alex grumbled since her mom was looking towards her when she warned the teens.

"You maybe mentally Nineteen, but you still have a teenage body Alex Potter, so we can still treat you like a kid if we want too." Lily smiled as her daughter pouted now wishing she had not used the Ageless Spell on herself as she went inside the house to unpack and check with two certain Wizards.

Gardening Shed

Inside the property of the Potter's home stood a small tool shed, where a messy hair teen went in to find her in a very large room filled with desks, Parchments and numerous Crystals. "Bill, Jacob I am home!" Alex called out as the two Wizards wearing out of date Adventurer outfits, looked up from a parchment they were looking at.

"Oh hi Alex we were just checking the calculations for the formula for the Rune Shield, which I can say was not easy to do." A not so happy Jacob firmly informed the teen as he stood to greet her.

"Jacob please stop that, since we all know you love to challenge your knowledge on Runes, especially on Rune Traps." Bill grinned as his mentor nodded.

"True Bill, but this Rune was probably the toughest one we had to work on in all my years of study." Jacob reminded his former Appendence.

"Um guys before you start complimenting yourself, is the Rune Shield ready?" Alex wondered as the two Wizards pointed to a three-foot Crystal on a pedestal in the center of the room.

"That Crystal is just for a test run, once we confirmed the Rune works, we can use almost any size Crystals for the real tests." Bill quickly informed the teen as she was about to ask a question the Crystal size.

"That is good to know, so when can we start with the tests?" Alex wondered as she walked over to a plain looking Crystal with a few Runes magically etched onto it.

"I guess once we eaten will be a good start, since we did miss lunch to undo several mistakes we recently noticed." Jacob suggested as two rumbling noises made the two Wizards blush.

"In that case guys let head to my house, since mom said to invite you both to dinner." Alex smiled as the two Wizards grinned.

"Thanks Alex we would love to join your family for dinner, and I'm sure Lily would love to hear about the Rune." Bill smiled as they followed the teen back to her house.

"Um Bill remember the last time you sweat talked my mom right?" Alex warned as the younger Curse Breaker gave it a thought.

"Hmm my memory is a rusty, so Alex what exactly happen since all I remember waking up in the jail with a guy name Larry?" Bill cringed remembering he had to immediately Apparate out of there to save his dignity.

"I can't say how Bill, but I would just say my father was not too impressed with you hitting on my mom or me." Alex smiled as Bill cringed remembering who the young Witch use to be.

"I'll make a note of that, and will try to do all my sweat talk away from your father and not with you." Bill grinned as he walked away.

Once the young Curse Breaker was out of sight his Mentor lean over to the young Witch. "Don't worry I will not leave you out of it." Jacob winked as he left the smiling Witch.

"Good thing I lied about father sending Bill to that Jail Cell, this will be fun to see where I can send the two Wizards if they get too friendly." Alex evilly smiled as she thanks her Mind Elemental Abilities.

Kitchen

As the family ate, the elder Curse Breaker looked to another. "Alex about that Rune you shown us, it was quit advance and unlike anything we saw before." Jacob calmly started as he looked to the young teen. "So I was wondering if you would allow me to experiment on that Rune once we know it works, since I do see some other potential while I was dissecting its makeup." Jacob quickly asked as hope shine in his green eyes.

"I guess you can have all the rights to the Rune's discovery if you find any other uses that would benefit Wizards." Alex suggested to the elder Curse Breaker surprise.

"Alex are you sure, we both could make Millions from a few I might discover, that if my findings were accurate!" Jacob quickly suggested he looked shock that the young Witch would give him all the credit.

"Actually Jacob what did you see that would make you a Millionaire?" Bill wondered as his Mentor grinned.

"I will just say if we can make that Crystal pocket size, we can forget Protégé or other Shield spells since that Rune will be all need to stop all powerful Curses including the Unforgivables." Jacob grinned as those around him thought he lost his mind.

"Ok we will give the benefit of a doubt." James smiled as bets carried out, all accept for one was going against the Elder Curse Breaker.

With all bets played all turned to an innocent messy hair teen. "Ok Alex spill why do you think Jacob can do what he claims?" Bill wondered since he only work on piecing the Rune makeup together, dissecting Runes makeup is a professional job, which he was not.

"And why Bill would you are asking a True Seer that?" Alex grinned as everyone grumbled before handed her over some Galleons knowing now they had lost the bet. "Actually guys I already know most of the Rune uses, but since I only studied up to seventh year Runes, there is no way I can create all of them." Alex grinned as she quickly left the table with her spoils

Hogwarts

The following morning a family along with friends stood in middle of the Quidditch field and in the middle of where they stood was a clear Crystal. "You know we could have done this anywhere last night!" Alex grumbled since her parents decided that it was best to do the testing of he new Shield here at the school.

"Alex how many times we have to tell you Albus wanted to see the tests being done, and he couldn't come last night." Lily patiently reminded a pouting teen. "And Alex keep acting like that we won't start treating you like an adult you are." Lily firmly warned as her daughter sniffed as she turned to the older Wizards.

"Since Alex has stopped acting like a child, we can start with our testing." Jacob happily announce while getting a glare from said child. "Bill you have the spells ready?" Jacob wondered as he looked to his former Apprentice.

"I master the spells while we were working on the Rune Jacob, so I am far from ready." Bill assured his Mentor whom gestured for them to begin.

The spell was a long one, and took the two Wizards casting it well over five minutes to finish leaving the two exhausted. "Bill, Jacob is you alright?" Dumbledore worriedly asked as he knelt to the fallen Wizards.

"We are fine Albus we just need a Magic Restorer Potion or two." Bill assured his former Headmaster as he and his Mentor was giving a vile.

"Alex why not tests the shield it should be active for about five feet radius from the Crystal." Jacob tiredly suggested as the teen nodded before turning her wand into a staff to everyone shock.

"Alex, do you really need to power up your spells to do these tests?" Dumbledore quickly asked as the teen looked to him.

"I just need a really bright beam of light to simulate the Anti-Magic Beam, and the only way to accomplish that is by putting way to much power into a common spell." Alex warned as those around her nodded as they conjured a black and very thick blindfolds before Charming it to be light proof.

"We are ready Alex." Dumbledore quickly informed his former student once everyone had covered his or her eyes.

"Well in that case Headmaster. Stupefy!" Alex yelled and for a few moments, a dim light shown threw the friends and families' blindfolds, but it was soon over before they knew it.

Moments after the light died down, the Wizards gathered in the field removed their blindfolds to see a teen smiling as she turn her staff into a wand. "Alex from how you looked may I guess the Shield works?" Dumbledore smiled in relief as the teen nodded.

"As expected the Shield scattered the beam before it hit the Crystal, so it will protect anyone in the shield." Alex sighed as she quickly muttered a spell at the Crystal, which caused it to shot a beam of light to hit the Hogwart's Wards causing it to glow visible for a few seconds to everyone surprise.

"Alex what did you do?" Dumbledore worriedly asked as the Wards became invisible.

"Headmaster I just added the Rune's power to the existing Wards, so we don't need this Crystal anymore, and Jacob you will find all you need to make the Modifications to the Crystal in the book I gave you to create this Rune." Alex quickly suggested to the Curse Breaker surprise.

"But Alex I only could find one passage for the Rune Shield, there was nothing else about its other uses?" Jacob quickly informed a smiling teen.

"Actually Jacob there is a couple Chapters for the many uses of the Rune Shield, I just put a Notice-ME-Not Spell on those chapters, so they won't distract you once you know what that Rune was truly capable of." Alex grinned as the Curse Breaker glared.

"Fine I will let this go for now, but don't you dare keep me in the dark when you need my help again!" Jacob warned before reaching into his Robes to pull out a thick book to recheck certain chapters.

With the two Curse Breakers busy, the Headmaster looked to a now worried teen. "Alex is something the matter?" Dumbledore gently asked as his former student closed her eyes.

"I believe Headmaster we just ran out of time." Ale warned as she pointed to the sky where three black dots were getting larger by the second.　


	23. Muggle Attack

A/N; To tell you the truth I was going to add more Toms to this story, but I decided to just bring in two more Toms, which at the moment I am working on where they came from, but I should have something soon for at least the next Tom Alex will encounter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Elemental World

The moment the messy hair teen warned her Headmaster, a golden trunk appeared before her, she quickly jump in. "Alexandra Potter where are you going!" Lily quickly yelled as she looked down a well-lit hole.

"I'm getting what I hope will enough to get pass Tom's Radiation Barrier, since casting spells will do no better then insulting him." Alex yelled back before she jumped out of her trunk.

As soon as the teen landed, she threw each of the adults Wizards a Y shape object. "Excuse me Alex isn't this you used to attack the Dark Creatures during their attack on Hogwarts?" A confused Dumbledore wondered as he looked over his former student.

"Probably sir since I did have extras." Alex shrugged as she tested her Slingshot. "But these Slingshots will magically target what we are aiming at and send my special Marbles straight at it, so all we need to do is aim and shoot." Alex smiled, as those around her grinned as they remember the last time the Slingshots were used.

"And what sort of Marbles are we using today, since I doubt the ones we used on the Dark Creatures will be enough to tackle Muggle machines?" Bill wondered since he was in the final battle and saw what the Slingshots can do.

"This here is what we will shoot at the Muggles." Alex smiled as she threw a clear glass marble at the young Curse Breaker hitting him on his head.

"Ouch that hurts Alex Potter!" Bill glared as he picked up the still intact marble looking confuse. "Hey Alex shouldn't something have happen to this Marble?" Bill wondered as he looked to a smiling teen.

"You are right Bill, but I doubt anyone of us want to be near this Marble, since when it explodes it would created a crater that will leave a hole that is five-foot Diameter opening and a five-foot deep." Alex grinned as those around her paled, as the young Curser Breaker accidentally dropped the marble and they all ducked for cover.

With her family and friends on the ground fearing for their lives, the lone teen laughed at the spectacle. "You know if we weren't going to be attacked soon I would have taken this picture of grown adults fearing for their lives." Alex grinned as she picked up the marble. "And by the way, the Marble will only explode when it is shot from the Slingshot, so otherwise it is harmless." Alex laughed as the adults glared.

"That was not very funny Alexandra Potter." Lily scolded but as the adult picked themselve up, sounds of loud machines heard, her daughter pulled out a magical device.

"Great they are using some sort of Armored Muggle Helicopters." Alex warned as she looked threw an Omniocular. "Oh and Tom is in the lead Helicopter, so want to take a shot at him?" Alex sighed as everyone volunteered. "Ok this not going to work if we all attack the same Helicopter." Alex warned as she waved her hand to conjure a small bag. "In this bag have five Marbles, Black for Tom, red will take out the left Helicopter and white for the right one." Alex suggested as the group pouted before reaching for a marble.

A second everyone got a marble one realized something. "What about you Alex, you did not get a Marble?" Bill quickly asked a grinning teen.

"Hey Tom owes me for the lives he destroyed so his Butt is mine." Alex angrily informed everyone before looking to the sky.

Tom's Helicopter

In the spacious interior of the large Helicopter, a Muggle in army uniformed punch some buttons. "Sir the Freaks defenses are inferior to the ones we been up against, so this won't take too long." The Muggle quickly informed a disfigured man.

"Then get the Anti-Magic Canons ready and fire at will commander." Tom ordered and immediately a small canon shot out of the bottom of the copter and shot a bright beam of light.

Hogwarts

The six defenders held their breath as a bright beam of light hit an invisible barrier, instantly it shattered away from the school. "Good the Rune Shield works lets send them our thanks for testing it." Alex grinned as they all aimed at their chosen copter.

Tom's Helicopter

The army men were beyond shock as they watch their beloved weapon deflected away from it target, that was until a command got their attention. "Don't just look at the freaks I want all our guns firing now!" Tom quickly ordered as the three copters under his command readied for the attack, but it was too late as strong explosions rocked the interior of the copter. "Commander what's going on?" Tom yelled as the warning sounds came on.

"The Freaks are hitting us with some sort of explosives, our armor won't take much damage, we need to retreat or land sir." The commander warned as the disfigure man cursed.

"Land the copters and get ready for a ground assault, I will not let the Freaks get the upper hand!" Tom angrily ordered, and within minutes the three copters was safely on the ground spilling out dozens of armed soldiers.

Hogwarts

At the entrance to the school, six lone defenders watch the badly damage Muggle Machines land. "Darn I knew I should've made the Marbles stronger." Alex grumbled as she noticed light smoke coming from the areas where the Marbles had hit the copters.

"It doesn't matter Alex, at least we got rid of the threat those machines pose." Dumbledore sighed as another gave out a warning.

"Albus we got trouble I count twenty-four Muggles fully armed and if I not mistaken Tom is among them." Jacob warned as he looked through his Omniocular.

"I got this, and you can thank Fred and George for this." Alex grinned as she threw a bucket of blue liquid just outside the wards, instantly it started coating well over a twenty-foot squared area onto the path to Hogsmeade.

"Alex what was that?" Dumbledore wondered as the blue liquid disappeared into the path.

"The Twins called it a Portable Swamp, and it will trap anyone in it until we get them out." Alex grinned as the first Soldiers got into range of the trap.

"In that case everyone look like we are surrendering, and Alex I do hope you done something to protect us from Muggle weapons." Dumbledore quickly suggested and as teen nodded all the defenders raised their hands to surrender to Tom.

Tom Forces

A disfigured man looked to the small defenders waiting for him and grinned as they surrendered. "Look like they lost the will to fight." Tom laughed as he led his army forward and stopped just feet from the Wards. "Alexandra Potter, I am here to arrest you for helping the escapees from my world!" Tom angrily hissed at the teen.

"Oh is that all Tom, I thought you was going to try take over this world?" Alex calmly asked as walked closer to the edge of the wards that still protected the defenders.

"As much I like to torture you Freaks, I am force to leave that to your daughter!" Tom hissed as the teen stumbled backward in shock. "Oh another thing, the Mages World is no more, Morgana told me to pass that information to you." Tom spat at the not so happy teen.

"Is that all you have to say Tom!" Alex hissed as the disfigured man looked to her.

"One last bit of information, your counterpart killed Chronos, and she has now full control over her Portals." Tom grinned as he saw the fear in the teen's eyes.

"Then if that is that all you got to say Tom, I guess I have no choice?" Alex glared as the army before her fell threw the ground and into a thick and sticky substance

"What is this Freak, get us out of here!" Tom yelled as he found himself up in his neck in a very sticky tar.

"I'm sorry Tom Riddle, but it is us Freaks that will win this battle!" Alex angrily informed the man, as a reddish mist appeared above the army.

"What are you going to do with us?" Tom yelled as he saw the mist.

"Nothing much Tom, I will just send you murderers to a dead world, so you can live out your very short life without harming anymore innocents." Alex yelled as the tar rose into the air, taking the army with it.

"Alex you may have won this battle, Morgana will send the other two Toms you couldn't handle to take my place." Tom warned as he disappeared into the mist.

As the army disappeared, the now fully drain teen fell to the knees knowing her battles was just beginning, as her family and friends quickly went to comfort her.


	24. The Lost Savior

A/N; To put it simply the Prophecy in the School of Elementals says the next Savior will be from another World, so what about Alex Role in the finale battle?

This chapter will explain why this is so, and a possibility of what will happen to Alex, but bare this in mind I am still working on the details, so what was said at the end of this chpater might not happen.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Elemental World

Kitchen

Up until a certain teen's birthday was a nightmare, since she was expecting a Vision of the few Toms she had to fight. "Alex please tries to calm down!" Lily tiredly informed her daughter as she and a few others got the teen's party ready.

"How can I calm down mom when you took my trunk away so I won't try to invent a few gadgets that would help with two upcoming battles?" Alex accused as she pouted at the restrictions her parents placed on her.

"Quit easy my dear, One you don't know who you will be up against next , and Two you said it yourself there was at least five more Tom's that gave you trouble, and they each would need to be dealt with differently right." Lily reminded her daughter as she felt a headache coming.

"But…" Alex started to grumbled but knew it was pointless she stormed to her room

With her daughter gone a messy hair Wizard grinned. "So this is how our parents felt when we were teenagers." James grinned as his wife glared. "And to think we would have to deal with two more future teenagers." James sighed at the thought.

"Please don't remind me!" Lily groaned as she sat on the chair. "Well at least our youngest daughters are not powerful Witches, or we will be in trouble." Lily silently prayed that her two youngest will be normal and slightly above average Witches.

"True, but at least Alex is trying to be a normal Witch, by not showing off her powers, and bragging about her fame which seem to grow from year to year." James sighed in relief, as his wife gave it a thought.

"Speaking of being powerful, James do you think it is strange that we no longer sense her how powerful Alex is?" Lily wondered since for first few weeks they were with their daughter they could always sense her very presence, which had stopped after the battle with the Muggle Tom

"That could be nothing dear, since we probably got use to being around Alex." James smiled trying to dismiss a thought that cross his mind, as he tried to continue helping with his daughter's party for the following day.

The following day outside the Potter residence, a large party was held on the magically enlarged yard, and as many adults smiled as they watch the Birthday Witch have fun with her friends, there were two worried faces. "Albus there is something wrong with Alex's Magic Signature, almost as it's not her own." Crystal warned as she looked warily to her friend.

"I'm getting the same feeling as you Crystal, but my magical instruments would have warned me of anything wrong with Alex." Dumbledore face grew older as he remembered that his most trusted instruments failed to warn him a year ago.

"You very well know that Magical Instrument no matter how well they are made may not work as well as we think, so I better have a talk with Alex after her party." Crystal firmly suggested as her friend agreed.

"As long as I'm with you Crystal, since I am also worried about this especially what happen just days ago." Dumbledore grimly suggested as they tried to hide their worries at the party.

Kitchen

A while later the Age Headmaster got hold of a former student whom was getting some foods. "Excuse me James can I have just one second of your time." Dumbledore kindly asked a startled Wizard.

"If this is about Alex, I have a feeling you are about to tell me there is something wrong with her am I right?" James gravely asked a nodding Headmaster.

"So you noticed some changes in Alex?" Dumbledore gravely asked as his former student nodded as he sat down.

"Her magic is so different I almost thought she was not my daughter, even Lily feels the same." James worriedly informed his former Headmaster. "That is not all, she seem to be very moody since the battle, and been in and out of her Trunk so many times, we had to restrict her so she could spend some time with friends and family." James sighed at the changes his daughter is going through.

"James do you think the Alex that is outside is not your daughter." Dumbledore gravely asked as he hoped for a positive answer.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what to think." James sadly informed his Headmaster as he stood to look out of the window to see his daughter playing and having fun and not seeing the drastic changes he been witnessing for last few days. "My heart tell me that is Alex out there, but I fear there is something wrong with her. " James looked fearfully to the Headmaster. "Headmaster what do you think is going on with my Daughter?" James quickly asked as his eyes begged for an answer.

"To tell you the truth, character changes are common in teenagers, especially when they are around sixteen…" Dumbledore stopped explaining, realizing something he miss up to now. "Oh no this is not good James, especially with Alex sudden Magic increase." Dumbledore warned as he looked worriedly to the teen playing outside.

"Albus what is it, please tell me!" James quickly asked as the aged Headmaster looked to him.

"James, I fear Alex may have used the Ageless Spell on the worst part of her young life." Dumbledore gravely informed the now worried father. "Since between the ages of Fifteen and Eighteen, the Teenage body has to slowly adapt to the increase of their Magical Levels, and since Alex used the Ageless Spell her body never got to adapt to the increase." Dumbledore warned as the father eyes grew wide.

"Albus what does that have to do with what's happening to Alex?" James quickly asked as his Headmaster sadly looked to him.

"Before I say anything, I need to consult with Crystal, and both Madam Eliza and Pomfrey for their professional opinion." Dumbledore warned but before he could leave, his former student grabbed his arm.

"Albus what will happen to a teenage body if their Magic is suddenly increased before their body could adapt!" James firmly asked the very question he knew he would not want answered.

"One of two things, either Alex may loose all of her magic since her body would not be able to contain it, or her very own magic will kill her." Dumbledore warned as the father paled at the thought of losing his daughter.

"Is this is why she is acting the way she is and why her Magic Signature appears different, she is slowly losing control of her own Magic." James stuttered as he now wished he had not begged the Headmaster for an explanation.

"There is something else, remember the Prophecy, it says our next Savior will come from another World, there was nothing said about our current Savior." Dumbledore sadly reminded the father whose tears fell knowing that could mean only one thing.


	25. Revelations

A/N; For a moment I was at a lost, since how did Alex not know about the consequences of using the Ageless Spell, then it hit me, I never reveal who taught Alex the spell, and thanks to that I was able to do this chapter without the worry of rewritting the last chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Elemental World

Hogwarts/Hospital Wing

The following day a couple parents walked the Hallways with their oldest daughter to see the Healer. "Mom dad I don't see why I need to see Madam Pomfrey since I did have a full check up at the start of Summer and another one after the Battle with Muggle Tom!" Alex argued as her parents walked beside her so she will not escape.

"The second time you saw a Healer does not count Alexandra Potter, since all Madam Pomfrey did was give you potions and a bed rest, since you weren't hurt in anyway." Lily tiredly reminded her daughter as they came up to the door to the Hospital Wing. "Now come on Madam Pomfrey is just going to do some scans and not do a full physical." Lily sighed as they entered the room where the teen was startled to see two Healers waiting.

"Why am I seeing two Healers?" Alex worriedly asked her parents as they led her to a waiting bed.

"Since Ms. Potter we need more then one opinion on these tests will be conducting, so please lie down so we can begin." Madam Pomfrey firmly informed her gulping patient.

Sometime later with a patient in a Potion induce sleep two Healers finished comparing notes before turning to the adults in the room. "We got bad news, from what our scans show, Alex's body is not able to adapt to her magic Heritance, so we fear she may not live for maybe about three month." Pomfrey sadly informed everyone, causing a number to start crying,

"Madam Pomfrey is there anything you can do to help Alex?" James quickly asked as tears fell.

"If we caught this earlier we might have been able to save Alex, but I fear it too late for us to do anything." Eliza sadly informed the parents.

"Madam Eliza didn't you give Alex an exam this summer, why didn't you pick on this problem then!" Lily angrily asked as she sobbed into her husband clothes.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter but that exam was just routine Physical and Magic checkup, and the only way I could have saw the signs of a problem if I did far more complex scans, which is not require for a normal checkup." Eliza guilty informed the parent. "And plus I doubt if I did then, I still wouldn't have been able to do anything." A now crying Eliza informed the parent.

"So there is nothing anyone can do for Alex?" Dumbledore sadly asked, as he looked grim.

"The conflict between her body and Magic will cause her to have serious Mood swings, so all we can for Alex is to give her Potions to calm her down, but other then that there is very little we do." Madam Pomfrey sadly informed her Headmaster as she and her colleague sat on the next bed feeling drain from learning they could do nothing to save their patient.

"In that case we better prepare for the worst, and Alex will need to be told, which is something I doubt anyone of us would want to be the bearer of this news." Dumbledore closed his eyes as tears fell.

"I will do it Albus since she is our Daughter, and we can comfort her in her time of need." Lily cried as she finished her sentence.

"In that case I will contact the Weasleys to bring Alex's cousins and your two daughters here, so we can break the new to them." Dumbledore sadly suggested as another spoke up.

"If you do that Albus I will get Sirius, Remus and Tonks to come here, since they should be told." James sadly suggested as his wife let him go.

Hours later as a messy hair teen tiredly sat up, she was startled as she looked to her family and friends whom all were not looking well, and not had not noticed her awake. "Ah what is going on?" Alex worriedly asked the started group around her.

"Alex…" Lily tried to start but a sobbed made her stop.

"Dear maybe I should tell her." James kindly suggested but his wife shook her head.

"Alex did you know the consequences of using the Ageless spell." Lily sadly asked a confuse teen.

"From what I learned there is no problems with that spell, at least that what Alexandra told me…" Alex stopped as she realized who taught the spell to her. "No it can't be Mom is there something wrong with me?" Alex quickly asked her parents.

"Alex I fear you made a terrible mistake in using that spell." Lily sadly started before going over the sad details with her daughter.

With her daughter fully informed, the young Witch looked to her Headmaster. "Headmaster, lit appears the Prophecy was right only one Savior will bring hope, and from the looks of it, I will not live to see the next Darkness." Alex closed her eyes as tears fell.

"Alex how can you know when the next Darkness will take place?" Dumbledore sadly wondered as his former student looked to him.

"Our battle with Voldemort happened last June, and the Prophecy indicated the next Darkness will come in six months, which is in December." Alex gulped as she quietly whispered the next part. "From what you told me, I will probably be dead in November." Alex guessed as more tears fell. "Damn that Alexandra I wish I never trusted her when she taught me the Ageless Spell." Alex cried into her hands as her parents tried to comfort her. "I should have checked the Ageless Spell when Alexandra finally revealed to me the evil she really is. "Alex cried into her parents comforting arms.

"Alex calm down, from what you told us Alexandra can con anyone to make them believe her." Dumbledore sadly reminded the still sobbing teen.

For a while, no one could think of anything to help relive a crying teen, until the Headmaster waved his wand, and the young Witch fell silent. "I think it would best if we call it a day to let Alex rest and hopefully soon will accept her fate and try to live her now short life the best way possible." Dumbledore sadly suggested as the now sleeping teen's parents agreed as they put their daughter to bed.


	26. Serpentine Arrivel

A/N; Ok the second Tom did not end the way I originally planned, but I thought to end this chapter with a twist.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Elemental World

Hogwart's Hallways

A month pass for a messy hair teen, whom sighed as she walked the now crowded hallways with her two friends walking closely beside her. "You know guys you can give me some space since I won't die any second now?" Alex grumbled since hearing the she had a few months to live, her friends and family so very protected of her, she had very little time by herself.

"We know that Alex, we just wish there was something we can do to help you." Hermione whispered, as tears looked ready to fall.

"I know Hermione, and I looked throughout my Library and found similar cases to my own, but afraid none of them have any promising leads to help me." Alex sighed since this was the first time, her large collection of books from many Realities failed to help her.  
"Come on guys lets not be so gloomy, since I'm hungry, and I rather be talk about Quidditch." Ron smiled as his friends shook their heads.

"Ron I rather talked about something else." Hermione argued before getting into their daily routine of arguing, causing their other friend to shack her head.

"Ron and Hermione should try to get together before they kill each other." Alex thought, before clearing her throat. "Um guys we are at the Great Hall, so let go in and eat." Alex suggested as the two arguing friends stopped long enough to go into the hall and get to their table.

Great Hall

As the three friends got to a space, one groaned as she spotted a child safety seat with her name on it "Padfoot, I don't believe you did this!" Alex glared at the innocent professor seated at the Head Table.

"Come on Alex you should just use it, since it is the only space available." Ron grinned as he and his other friend quickly took the last remain spaces on their table.

"Yeah right Ron, I rather eat in the kitchens." Alex grumbled as she turned to the entrance to leave, but without warning, was thrown across the room, and onto the Head Table spilling food onto the shock professors.

For a few moments no one say anything as the messy hair Witch seem to be pinned down by an unseen force, until the Headmaster saw his student holding a silver sword across her chest. "Alex what's going on?" Dumbledore quickly asked as his wand appeared in his hands.

"No everyone stay out of this!" Alex yelled as a flash from her sword set her free, and she quickly stood up in a defense position. "Serpentine, I know you are here show yourself!" Alex yelled as her robes turned into a very skintight and revealing leather outfit to everyone's surprise.

"Alex what with the outfit you are wearing?" Sirius embarrassedly asked an equally embarrassed teen.

"You can blame this on a very perverted Merlin." Alex cringed as she remembered meeting a too friendly powerful Wizard. "But sorry I will not show you that World." Was Alex could say as she swung her sword to the left, and loud metal clang was heard. "Serpentine, you know you can't fight me this way so show yourself!" Alex yelled as a flash of light appeared at the entrance to reveal Leather clad snakelike older Witch.

"Alex my old friend, it been ages since we last saw each other." Serpentine hungrily informed the younger Witch.

"Yeah right Serpentine, so tell me why you are here, since I thought Morgana was only sending Toms that I couldn't handle!" Alex spat as she pointed her sword towards the older Witch.

"Couldn't handle, you barely won the last battle with me." Serpentine reminded the younger Witch. "So why would you think you can now." Serpentine hissed as she started walking down the room.

"Well there is only one way to find out old Stephy." Alex teased as the older Witched sneered both disappeared.

As everyone stared in shock, the entire hall rocked with load sounds of metal against metal, with the occasional flashes of light, and all but one seem to follow what is happening. "Albus can we do anything to stop this?" McGonagal quickly asked as she jump when a flashed of light appeared before her.

"I'm open for suggestions Minerva, since from what I know there is no way to stop two super fast fighters from fighting each other." Dumbledore calmly informed his Deputy-Headmistress as his eyes followed the almost invisible battle before him. "But I fear this battle will end soon." Was Dumbledore only warning as a loud explosion destroyed the entrance doorway, and as the dust cleared the snake-like Witch had the younger Witch pinned to the ground with her sword at the teen's throat.

With the teen at her mercy, the older Witch grinned. "Do you yield Alexandra Potter?" Serpentine hissed as the young teen glare.

"You know this isn't fare since I am going to die in a couple months or so!" Alex argued, as the older Witch looked shocked.

"Ok tell me how the defeater of my father and his Death Munchers is going to be whacked off, since I'm sure you was going down in a huge battle." Serpentine asked as she dropped her sword and pulled up the teen to give a warm hug to everyone's shock.

"Well the Ageless Spell is my downfall would you believe that Stephy my old friend." Alex grinned as the older Witch slapped her shoulder.

"Now what did I say about you calling me that, or next time I will be serious!" Serpentine warned as she glared at the young Witch.

"Yeah what ever, so care to have dinner with me, I would like to know how that old Pervert is doing?" Alex wondered as she led the older woman out of the room,

With the two Witches out of the room, one professor looked to another. "Albus what just happen?" A very shock McGonagal asked an equally shock Headmaster.

"Your guess is as good as mine Minerva." Dumbledore could only say, as a parchment fell before him, he quickly picked it up.

Headmaster Dumbledore

Please can you provide room for my friend/rival Serpentine Riddle for the next few months, I will be most happy to have her here, and she will help our world in anyway she can.

Sign

Alexandra Potter

PS: Serpentine is the second Tom, so I have one more Tom to go against.


	27. Serpentine Revealed

A/N; If you are wondering, Serpentine is not the one mention in the Prophecy.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Elemental World

Kitchens

A Snake-like Witch and a younger Witch is sharing a meal, and talking about their Mentor. "So Serpentine, how is that old pervert doing?" Alex smiled as her friend cringed.

"Merlin does have balls, if you know what I mean?" Serpentine sighed as she wished he never met the old geezer. "Before I came here, I saw Merlin trying to sweat talk a Witch a quarter of his Mortal age, which was a bad move since she was a very high ranking Auror's daughter." Serpentine grinned as her friend.

"Oh don't tell me he had the whole Auror force after him for that?" Alex laughed, as did her friend.

"Probably the same outcome when tried to get the Minister's daughter in bed." Serpentine laughed as she shook her head at the Memory.

"When will Merlin finally learn that being an Immortal fifty something year old Wizard, does not give him the right to go out with every pretty girl he sees." Alex grinned as they shared a Butter Beer the House Elf brought them.

"Yeah I know, and his status as the most important and very powerful Wizard is the only thing that keeping him out of Azkaban." Serpentine shook her head at the wrong image everyone has of her Mentor. "One of these days everyone will learn Merlin isn't as heroic as he was in the past, since the only thing he is now good at is training new Heroes and of course his bad flirting habits." Serpentine cringe at a number of memories she had of her Mentor.

"Oh don't tell me Merlin still trying to get you into his bed?" Alex laughed as her friend glared.

"You would be the one to talk Alex you almost went to bed with him when he told you he had a way to send you home." Serpentine laughed as her friend paled. "And you owe me a life Debt for saving your Virginity." Serpentine reminded the now glaring friend.

"Well at least I never went to bed with that old geezer like a certain old friend of mine." Alex countered as the door to the kitchen open for a Wizard.

As the two friends stopped their talks, the Headmaster of Hogwarts walked over to them. "Ms. Potter, I believe it's time for you to go to bed, it's just passed your curfew." Dumbledore warned as his former student protested.

"Hey I am no longer a student and you still try to force me go to bed at a certain time." Alex pouted as her former Headmaster sighed.

"Alex you very well know your condition will cause you to tire faster then normal, I'm actually surprise you are still up this late after your afternoon battle." Dumbledore reminded his former student as he glanced at the almost mirror image of his mortal enemy.

"I'm still awake thanks to this suit that gave me the boost of magic, so I only used less then quarter of my own magic during the battle." Alex blushed as she realized she still was wearing the skintight leather suit.

"It doesn't matter Alexandra Potter, we made a deal that you must follow or do you want to spend the next few months under your parents care?" Dumbledore warned as his former student pouted.

"Fine then I'll go to my room, and Serpentine, I guess our usual sparing practice at the Quidditch Field same time as before?" Alex suggested as her friend agreed.

With his former student gone, the Headmaster looked to the older Witch. "I'm in the impression that you were sent here to harm Ms. Potter am I right Ms. Riddle?" Dumbledore firmly asked the snake-like Witch.

"Actually Headmaster, I was sent to here to do that." Serpentine confirmed the Headmaster guess. "But I never agreed that I will kill Alex, since I do owe her several Life Debts when she helped me in my war against my father." Serpentine firmly informed the age Headmaster. "And if you want proof, I will swear on my magic that no one in this school will be harmed by me, unless it was an accident." Serpentine firmly suggested as her serpent eyes looked to the age Wizard.

"That will not be necessary Ms. Riddle I will accept that if Alex trust you then I will also." Dumbledore sighed as he gestured his now guest to follow him. "Your room is next to Ms. Potter's private room, since I'm sure you both will want to catch up later tomorrow." Dumbledore tiredly suggested and the two left the kitchens.

Great Hall

Breakfast was underway as the doors open for two arguing Witches. "Now that was dirty trick even for you Serpentine!" Alex argued as they walked in.

"Well at least I stopped stabbing you in places that won't be fatal." Serpentine argued but both interrupted.

"Ms. Potter and Ms. Riddle please can we have some peace while we are eating?" Dumbledore gently asked as the two Witches grumbled as they nodded. "And one last thing, can you two start wearing Robes, since your special design suit is very distracting." A very red face Dumbledore suggested as the two Witches protested.

"There is no way I trust that Witch without me wearing this suit." Both Alex and Serpentine argued as the headmaster felt a headache coming.  
"What about a compromise, maybe if you wore your Robes over your suits?" Dumbledore suggested as the younger teen looked to her friend.

"I have a better one Serpentine I will remove my suit if you remove your alter ego?" Alex firmly suggested as her friend pouted.

"Alexandra Potter did you have to tell them that this is a disguise when I fight Death Munchers!" Serpentine pouted as she glared at her friend. "Fine then I will change, and you owe me for this, since you very well know how much I hate being in my weaken form." Serpentine argued as her body blurred for a few seconds, and as it became clear, everyone was shock to see a taller and slender identical twin of the teen standing next to her.

"Everyone this is Stephanie Riddle Potter, my counterpart from another reality." Alex smiled at her twin before leading her to her table to eat breakfast with her other friends.


	28. The Third Tom

A/N; Sorry to end the third Tom as quickly as I did, I just want to get started on the next chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Elemental World

Hallways

Up to the next month, life in the school went back to normal, if you do not count two certain Witches that constantly want to kill each other. "Oh come on Alex lets go somewhere well at least Hogsmeade, I don't really want to wait for the next Hogsmeade Weekend." Stephanie begged as she walked before her friend.

"Stephanie you very well know my Guardians weren't too happy with you, especially when you just attack me for no reason, you are lucky that I convinced them that was our usual way of greeting each other." Alex sighed as she remembered spending hours trying to stop her parents from calling the Aurors on her friend.

"Fine then I will go on my own, and to tell you the truth this will be boring without you." Stephanie pouted before exploding in darkness.

"Great I hope she remember we suppose to have a Dueling Match this afternoon that will show the DA a real Duel between two powerful fighters." Alex smiled as she remembered asking her Headmaster to have the Duel with her, and he paled as he remembered the fight she had with her counterpart. "Oh well at least I got everyone's approval for my Duel with old Stephen." Alex stopped as she suddenly leaned against the suit of armor in the hallway. "Oh this can't be good…" Alex grasped out a she tried to hold herself up and trying to fight the weakness that was over taking her. "Great this is happening faster then before, I must try to be strong enough to fight against the third Tom, I can't have Stephen fight him, who ever he is." Alex thought as she used a Meditation Technique she had learned would allow her to relive her of some of the weakness. "Good the Meditation is still working, I can't let everyone see this is getting worse or they will lock me in my bedroom till the very end." Alex cringed as she stood and shakily walked to meet up with the rest of her friends.

Great Hall

A messy hair Witch sighed as she sat down next to her boyfriend. "Neville are you sure about this, if we breakup now, you would be less hurt when it happens?" Alex sadly suggested since she really didn't want to hurt her boyfriend when she leave to the next great adventure.

"I'm sure Alex, I want to be at your side to the very end, so please don't ask me again to breakup with you." Neville begged as his eyes pleaded with his girlfriend.

"I will not ask again Neville, so you better be at my side when I go." Alex sadly smiled as she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss before having her lunch.

At the Head Table, the Age Headmaster sadly looked to a couple. "Look like Neville will be at Alex's Death Bed, I just hope it won't be any day now." Dumbledore sadly thought as he talked to his deputy-Headmistress about the current things happening at the school.

Half an hour after dinner, a large dueling platform placed slightly to the center of the room, and as a number of students professor looked on a messy hair walked in it center. "As we planned, I will show a Duel between two Master Duelist, but sadly we seem to be short…" Alex stopped talking as her way too happy friend appeared wearing Battle Robes. "Let me correct that, here is Serpentine Riddle?" Alex groaned as her friend showed up in her Alter Ego form. "Serpentine I thought this was going to a normal Duel between us, since I was not planning to show the class a Bloodbath Match." Alex complained as her friend grinned.

"Actually Alex you never said anything about how we were going to Duel except for the fact that we won't be wearing our special suits." Serpentine reminded her groaning rival.

"Fine then, but remember this the Duel ends at first blood, and I don't mean gushing from an open wound, a drop of blood will be enough to end it got it." Alex firmly suggested as her friend agreed with a salute from her sword, the younger Witch turned to her Headmaster. "Headmaster Dumbledore we start at your command." Alex calmly suggested as her Headmaster nodded.

"Duelist please bow and begin at your leisure." Dumbledore quickly instructed and with a bow from both Duelists, they began.

At the Head Table the Headmaster was not too happy, since he knew his former student shouldn't be Dueling, but be resting to conserve her strength. "I know Alex is up to something, but what?" Dumbledore thought as he also wondered about the Dueling Ring, which was off too the center, which usually be in the middle of the room. "Yep Alex is up to something, and I bet this Duel is a cover." Dumbledore thought as he sat knowing there was nothing he could do until the young Witch reveals everything.

The Duel between two masters was like a coordinated dance to many, but a few knew otherwise since to them each swing of the sword, and casting of magic done in a way that showed both Duelists was serious if not deadly serious.

Twenty minutes into the Duel, the younger Witch knew she was in trouble, since her Meditation only slowed her weakness, which now was coming faster then ever. "I got to fight it, I just a few more minutes." Alex thought as she barely miss a slashed by her opponent sword and a second later a spell flew barely pass her head. "Come on Serpentine, I said make this look realistic, not the real thing." Alex silently grumbled as she countered with her own attacks.

A few moments later the younger Witch knew this was now or never. "Serpentine lets do it now!" Alex shouted as her Rival nodded both rolled just a yard from each other with their swords pointing to the ground. "Here it comes, get ready Serpentine!" Was Alex only warning as a dark misty arch just a foot tall appeared out of the platform and soon a messy hair head seem to walk threw the floor. "Stop right there Harry Potter!" Alex cringed at seeing her evil counterpart from a reality that turned him to the Dark side.

"Alex what did you do, get me out of here!" Harry yelled as he found himself trap in the floor, with two swords at his neck.

"I don't think so Potter, since I know you will unleash your magic once I remove your Magical Restraints, and I prefer Hogwarts as it is standing." Alex sneered as her counterpart tried to free himself to no avail.

"Um Alex are you sure he could level Hogwarts with just a thought, I barely feel any magic coming from him?" A very confuse Serpentine asked her friend.

"I know at first glace he does to appear Muggle, unfortunately he has more Magic in him then Merlin." Alex warned, as she looked disgusted. "It was too bad that Dumbledore thought of him living in a very abusive home would make him more controllable, boy he was dead wrong." Alex spat at the thought of what her counterpart went through to become as dark as he is now.

"It was the best thing that old fossil did to me, especially after I sent Hogwarts crumbling around him along with his precious student." Harry spat as he struggled more.

"I know you did, I was there when Dumbledore finally saw he was losing control and tried to us Magic Restraints on you, which sadly for him was not powerful enough to seal all of your magic." Alex sadly remembered as the image of Hogwarts falling around her, she only could barely save herself from the destruction cause by the mad teen.

"So what at least with that old fossil out of the picture I was finally free to do as I pleased." Harry madly laughed as his counterpart closed her eyes, knowing there was nothing anyone could do to change his ways.

"Free to destroy all of Scotland and almost all of Europe!" Alex spat as she glared at her counterpart.

"And I would have if you hadn't sealed me in that shield, and left me to die!" Harry angrily hissed as the teen ignore him as she and her friend grew tired of this and left the platform.

"You would have wished you had died Potter, since you would not like where I be sending you now!" Alex angrily yelled as the entire platform sank into a reddish misty floor.

For a few minutes, no one said anything, until the older Witch turn to her friend. "Ok Alex where did you send Potter?" Serpentine wondered as her friend sighed.

"A dead World thanks to Alexandra visiting it, there Harry can unleash his magic without causing anymore deaths." It was all Alex said before collapsing to the floor.


	29. To The Next Great Advanture

A/N; Here is a hint of what to come, in previous chapters I hinted Chronos had chosen a successor that will take his place, now that said I guess at the end of this chapter you will know who was his chosen .

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Elemental World

Hogwarts Hospital Wing

It has been days since the collapse of a special Witch, and there seem to be no signs of her waking. "We should have stopped her we could have done something else to stopped the third Tom!" Ron angrily yelled as tears fell for his friend.

"I'm afraid there was nothing else we could've done Ron, we needed a powerful containment field to restrict Mr. Potter Magic, and both Alex and I was needed to keep the power up so Harry could not use his destructive Magic on Hogwarts." Stephanie tiredly informed her friend's friend.

"It doesn't matter what you think, I don't trust you Tom!" Ron yelled as he stood facing the older Witch.

"I'm afraid you are mistaking, my name is Stephanie Riddle Potter, I had cut all ties to my Murderous father, and sees my true parents are James and Lily Potter." Stephanie firmly informed the red hair Wizard. "And Ron you should be careful who you yell at, since I may not have my father's murderous instincts, I do have his looks!" Stephanie grinned turned snakelike causing the redhead to back up in fear. "Now that we have that clear, please be quiet so I can keep a vigil on my friend." Stephanie firmly suggested as her appearance returned to normal.

With the deathly looking Wizard quiet, another looked to the older Witch. "Um Stephanie, even though I don't share Ron's views, I was wondering about your parentage?" Hermione embarrassedly asked, as the older Witch sighed not wanting to go into her past, but knew she would have too now.

"My mom was raped by Tom, and when Dumbledore heard my expected birth date corresponds to a recent Prophecy, he talked the recently married Potters in keeping me, in hope that since Riddle was my father I would be the most likely candidate to finish him off." Stephanie spat at that plan. "From my birth to fifth year is exactly the same as Alex, except for the fact I was girl all that time." Stephanie stopped as she looked away from the younger Witch. "My entire life had changed when I learn who my real father was, then leant that all my so call friends was a big lie thanks to a certain Headmaster, I ran away from the Wizarding World, whih I not originally plan to go back too." Stephanie sadly informed a not so happy Witch. "Months later, I unfortunately ran into Merlin, whom saw I had the potential to be a powerful Witch, he trained me in all sorts of Ancient Magic and Muggle ways of fighting." Stephanie cringed as she remembered the later years of training with the major pervert.

"Wow Stephanie you were trained by Merlin, I would love to have met him." Hermione smiled as she remembered every book on the great Wizard.

"Actually Hermione you would probably want to stay far away from the Merlin I know, even though he was a great teacher, he is a top class Pervert, you would instantly cringe if you saw what was in his bedroom." Stephanie shuddered as she shook the image from her mind.

"Merlin was a Pervert in your World, did he tried anything to you?" Hermione worriedly asked the older Witch.

"Don't worry Hermione, Merlin may have been a big time Pervert, he did wait until I was of age to start seriously flirting with me." Stephanie cringed as she said that. "But of course he did have to go through everything he taught me to get anywhere close to me." Stephanie grinned as the younger Witch.

"Well that is good to learn he was not into younger girls." Hermione sighed at the fact, before changing the subject to how the older Witch met her friend.

As the days slowly pass, the family and other friends was coming and going into the room, to spend as much time they could manage with the unconscious Witch, which was until a week later when the young Witch finally stirred. "Oh my head…" Alex dryly complained, as she rubbed her forehead, everyone in the room went to her bed.

"Alex how are you feeling, do you need anything?" Lily quickly asked as she checked her daughter over.

"Not so great mom, since I'm afraid I need to say bye to you all." Alex sadly informed the now shock group.

"Alex you got to be wrong, Madam Pomfrey said you would have until November before you go." James tried to reason, but his daughter shook her head.

"I'm sorry for hiding it, but my condition been getting worse during the month of October, and since I had a Vision that shows me dieing fifteen minutes after I awake from a long sleep, I'm afraid this is the last time I will get to speak with you all." Alex sadly informed the shock group. "So please don't argue and waist precious time to say it can't be so." Alex begged as tears fell, and those around her sadly accepted her fate as they hug the teen, and said their last farewells.

Some minutes before the time the young Witch knew she had left, she turned to her old friend. "Stephanie last chance to go back to your world, you will be trap here once I go." Alex warned as her friend shook her head.

"No chance in hell I'm going back to that Pervert, and plus this world is going to need me when your so call Daughter finally show up." Stephanie firmly informed her friend.

"Then try to make new friends here, since I know you can…" Alex tried to continue but stopped as her eyes closed and soon took her last breath.

Within moments, the Healer was on her patient, but after a few spells she shook her head. "I'm sorry to say that Alexandra Potter died exactly at Midnight of October 31, 1996." Pomfrey sadly magically recorded the date of death, while at the same time broke the news to those around her, instantly everyone was in tears.

An hour later, as those in the room sat, an unknown voice sounded about the room. "Not to fear for the lost, for she will be given a choice, to head for the next great adventure or return to the Mortal World change, but to worry she will be the same person that had died this day, that if she accepts her new Destiny." The Voice ended as the body of the recently decease glowed brightly, and as those in the room looked in horror, the light seem to eat away at the body until there was nothing left.


	30. The Rebirth

A/N; I had a few ideas of how Alex comes back, and this one got stuck in my mind so I decided to use it, I will have how Alex came to be in later chapter since I'm still working on it.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Elemental World

Godric's Hallow

Three days into November since the disappearance of a lost love one, a small family was preparing breakfast, until the adults heard a baby crying from upstairs. "Oh Rose is awake again, I will get her while you get her food ready." Lily tiredly informed her husband, but a shock look on his face stopped her in her tracks. "Oh come on James getting the baby formula made isn't that hard." Lily lightly scolded as her husband shook his head.

"No it's not that Lily isn't Rose sleeping in her downstairs crib, since I remember putting her there when we made breakfast." James reminded a shock wife as both went to the parlor to see their two-month-old baby asleep. "Ok if Rose is here, who is upstairs?" James worriedly wondered as baby cries sounded from the second floor.

"There is one way to find out James you go first." Lily commanded as she pushed her husband towards the stairs.

On the second floor, the couple was startled to hear the baby cries coming from a closed off room, belonging to their recently decease daughter. "What is going on, I know there shouldn't be anyone in there?" Lily wondered as her husband bravely opened the door, and peak in.

For a few moments of waiting for her husband to say something the wife, nudge him. "James what do you see?" Lily wondered since her husband was blocking the doorway.

"I think you better take a look dear." James stuttered as he walked into the room with his wife looking shock at what she saw.

"James who's baby is that?" Lily shockingly asked as she spied a messy red hair unclothed infant on her daughter's bed.

"I don't know Lily but I might be seeing things, but she look like our daughters." James shockingly informed his shock wife.

"Yeah right I would have known I had another child." Lily laughed as she went to the infant and conjured some clothes, but as she did put the clothes on, she saw a Lightning bolt birthmark on the baby's forehead, she froze. "James please tell me I'm seeing things?" Lily stuttered out as she pointed to the birthmark.

"Lily this got to be some sort of sick joke!" James now angered at the thought that someone would pulled something like this. "If Sirius or the Stephanie girl is behind this they would pay dearly for this." James warned as he made way towards the baby, but his wife held him back.

"No don't please don't do anything to the baby, lets take her to Madam Pomfrey to have her checked before we do anything." Lily quickly suggested as she finish clothing the baby, and once they got a baby sitter for their two children they were gone from the house.

Hogwarts/Hospital Wing

Moments after the couple arrival, the Headmaster steeped into the room. "James, Lily I hear you found a baby in your home?" Dumbledore kindly asked the couple.

"We did, and if we find the sick…" James started to say, but his wife cut him off.

"Albus someone is playing a cruel joke on us, since the baby look like Alex, it even has a Lightning Bolt birthmark on her forehead." Lily quickly explained as the Healer fainted before them.

The couple quickly turned to the fallen Healer as their Headmaster levitated her to the bed before awaking her with a spell. "Madam Pomfrey is you all right?" Dumbledore worriedly asked a slowly waking Healer.

"Albus please scan the baby's parentage, I must have read the scans wrong?" Pomfrey quickly suggested as the Headmaster waved his wand at the baby and froze.

With the headmaster looking as shock as the healer, the couple shook them. "Albus, Madam Pomfrey, what is going on, what did you find?" Lily demanded as her Headmaster turned to her.

"I think I know what the Mysterious voice last night meant when Alex will come back changed." Dumbledore shockingly informed the now shocked parents.

"No it can't be she can't be our daughter Alex!" Lily yelled in disbelief but new the Headmaster was right, her daughter was now alive.


	31. The Rebirth Prt2

A/N; The next chapter will the flashback of what happens when Alex died, and more of her Status that was mention at the end of this chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Elemental World

Hogwarts/Hospital Wing

News spread like wild fire, as friends arrived in the room to look at the now famous baby. "Wow she does look like Alex, but this got to be a joke right, we saw her die last night?" Ron argued as many voice their concerns of the identity of the child.

"Please be quiet!" Dumbledore called out as the loud noise awoke the sleeping baby. "It has already been confirmed this is Alexandra Potter, and remember the voice said something about change, I believe this is what he meant." Dumbledore firmly informed an unbelieving group.

"But Headmaster, this can't be the change the voice meant, it said Alex will be the same person that had died this day, and I don't think being a baby is the same person?" Hermione argued as those around agreed.

"We will not know what the voice meant by arguing the facts that we now know, so please let's see how this plays out, and hope that Alex will return to us in the near future." Dumbledore tiredly suggested as he left the room to finish some work the baby's arrival interrupted.

The following morning the Headmaster came into the room to see a scene that made he smile. "Madam Pomfrey may I asked what are you doing?" Dumbledore grinned as his Healer chased a very naked three-year-old girl all around the room.

"Albus please help me catch the little monster, since she wouldn't want to stay still after she awoke this morning." Pomfrey tiredly begged as the Headmaster grinned as he dug into his pockets.

"Hey there little one, want some candy?" Dumbledore kindly asked as the little girl nodded as she came up to the headmaster and grabbed some Lemon drops, while at the same time the Healer finally put her clothes on.

Once the child was happily sucking on a Lemon Drop, the Headmaster notice someone was missing. "Madam Pomfrey where is the young Alex Potter?" Dumbledore wondered as he notice the baby was not in the room.

"Albus please look at the little girl on that bed and tell me I'm not seeing things?" Pomfrey quickly asked a startled Headmaster, whom got a good look at the three-year-old girl his eyes widen.

"Madam Pomfrey is she Alex Potter?" Dumbledore quickly ask while doing some scans on the girl.

"Yes Albus that three-year-old monster is Alex Potter, and I think I will let her parents take her tonight, so I won't need to watch over her." Pomfrey firmly suggested before she left for her office.

With the Healer gone, the Headmaster smiled at the little girl. "Can you tell me your name?" Dumbledore kindly ask the startle girl.

"My name is Alexandra Potter." Alex smiled as she spoke her name.

"That is very good memory, but can I call you Alex?" Dumbledore kindly asked the nodding girl. "Now we got your name, can you tell me about where you came from?" Dumbledore wondered as the girl gave it a thought.

"I think Uncle Chronos told me that I would see my parents again, but I don't remember anything else." Alex shyly informed the startled Headmaster since he remembered the name from the adult teen's adventures.

"Oh is that so, I'm sure your parents will be happy to see you again, but I'm afraid they will be at work now, and won't be here till the afternoon." Dumbledore kindly informed a teary eye girl. "But since I am free now, care to come with me to have breakfast." Dumbledore happily asked a smiling girl.

"Will there be pancakes and juice?" Alex shyly wondered.

"You can have all the pancake your hearts desire my little one." Dumbledore smiled as the little girl squealed in delight as she jumped off the bed looking ready to go.

"Lets go I'm hungry!" Alex giggle as her stomach agreed with her, and the Headmaster grinned as he took the happy child's hand and walked her out of the room.

Great Hall

The entire hall grew silent as a smiling headmaster carried a little girl to the Head Table, and once seated help her to a large portion of her favorite foods.

Once the little girl was happy with her share of food, the Headmaster gather some, as his Deputy-Headmistress looked to him. "Albus may I asked who this little girl is?" McGonagall wondered as she noticed some familiar traits to a former student.

"Minerva I'm shock that you already forgotten the little girl you held so dearly last night." Dumbledore smiled at the image of his colleague making baby noises at the infant in her arms.

"Albus are you saying this girl is Alex?" McGonagall shockingly asked the nodding Headmaster.

"Minerva I believe a higher power is at work here, and is helping Alex regain her body by giving her the childhood she never had, and not to worry, this time I will make sure she does." Dumbledore firmly committed himself as his colleague nodded.

"You better let me in her life this time, or I will make you regret this." McGonagall warned as she smiled at the little girl whom was happily making a mess on the table.

Headmaster's Office

Three days pass as a now Twelve-year-old Witch was having a picnic by the lake with her friends, her headmaster smiled from the office window. "How time flies, especially with Alex Potter." Dumbledore smiled as he and the teen's friends and family adjusted to the girl's quick growth rate, and not only she was growing, her knowledge and memories of her past seem to slowly come back to her. "Now what worries me is how long this quick growth will last, I just hope it stops when Alex reaches eighteen." Dumbledore worriedly thought, as he continued looking over the young girl.

Hospital Wing

It has been six days since an infant arrived in the school, capturing the heart of those who cared for her as she grew up before their eye, and on this day, they saw the girl awake as an eighteen-year-old teen. "Oh Chronos if you weren't already dead I will kill you for what you done to me!" Alex quickly complained as she sat up in her bed looking very embarrass.

"Alex is you alright?" Lily quickly asked as she went to the teen's bed.

"Yeah I will be once I get rid of all the memories I had for the last six days." Alex loudly complained as she closed her eyes to shake away the images of what she went through.

"Alex are you saying you remember everything you done for the last few days?" Dumbledore wondered as the teen nodded.

"Yes Headmaster, including when I was an infant, which was so embarrassing being naked in front of you all, couldn't you all the decentness to look away when my diaper was being change." Alex cringed as she also remembered the baby food she was force to eat.

"Why Alex you didn't look ashamed on the second day you ran about us all naked to escape from taking a bath." Sirius grinned as his Goddaughter face grew redder.

"Please can you stop talking about seeing me naked, I want to forget the last six days to the point that they never happen to me!" Alex loudly complained, as her headmaster smiled.

"Then Alex I'm assuming you have all your memories around your death am I right?" Dumbledore kindly asked a nodding teen.

"Yes Headmaster Dumbledore, and not to worry my quick growth rate ends tonight, so from now on I will have a normal rate of growth like everyone in this room." Alex firmly assured everyone's fears of her quick growth. "Now the main problem is my new status as Realm Guardian." Alex sighed knowing this would not be easy task.

"Alex care to explain about your new Status?" Dumbledore wondered as his student sighed again.

"You see Chronos whom was murdered by my Daughter nominated me as successor to be the next Gate Guardian, which would allow me to watch over countless realities and guild them to a peaceful existence." Alex stopped so she could start from the beginning and told everyone what happen after she died.


	32. Birth of the Realm Guardian

A/N;This is the Flashback that tells what happen when Alex died.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Flashback

Unknown Location

In a bright-lit room, a teen awoke on a king size bed looking startled. "Oh great so this is what happens when a person dies?" Alex thought as she got into a sitting position to see a familiar Age white bearded man. "Chronos…" Alex quickly called out as the Gate Guardian nodded.

"Good to see you Alex Potter, I am glad your death was a month before your daughter's arrival. " Chronos smiled, as the teen looked furious.

"But sir without me there, my World will be slaughtered even with Stephanie they don't stand a chance." Alex argued as she sat on the side of the bed to face the Guardian.

"I know that young one, and there is a way for you to go back to Realm of the Living, that if you choice a different Destiny." Chronos calmly suggested, as the teen looked unsure.

"What sort of Destiny?" Alex questioned, as she looked interested.

"Simple really you can take over my place as Gate Guardian so you can continue helping other Realities." Chronos calmly suggested, as the teen looked unsure.

"What about my Dimension, if I take this job will I still be able to help my friends?" Alex questioned, as the Guardian looked thoughtful.

"I'm afraid as Gate Guardian you must work in the background, without setting foot in the Reality, but there is a another choice a Realm Guardian, is someone is allowed to travel to any Dimension to aid them in their time of need." Chronos started, as the teen looked interested. "Sadly no past Guardian has reached the Magic level the Realm Guardian is required, and at this moment there is no active Realm Guardians." Chronos warned as the teen sighed.

"Sir what about me, aren't I considered to be the most powerful Witch in my Dimension, so I might have a shot to become a Realm Guardian?" Alex quickly asked since she really did not want to sit around and do things behind the scenes.

"Alex there is a test I can perform that will show me your true potential, but I warn you now if I don't see a level that is required for Gate Guardian, I will be force to send you to the afterlife, which will doom your World to Darkness." Chronos warned as the teen stood to face the Guardian.

"It doesn't matter I will do anything to help my friends, so please perform the test." Alex begged as the Guardian nodded as he raised his right hand towards the teen and beam of white light hit her.

Moments after a beam hit her, a pure dome of light encircled the teen, and with that, the Guardian waved his hand to disperse the spell. "It appears that you won't be a Gate Guardian Ms. Potter." Chronos warned as the teen gulped. "You do have the potential to become a Realm Guardian, which I'm happy to say you will be the first one to take up that Guardian rank." Chronos smiled at the teen's relief. "Now for the tricky part, since you died before your time, you may choose to go back to live the rest of your natural life, and when you die the second time, you will take up the position as Realm Guardian." Chronos firmly informed a smiling teen.

"I like that very much, but will I still be able to travel between realities before I officially become a Realm Guardian?" Alex questioned as the Guardian nodded.

"Since you already have the capabilities to travel between Realities, you will be allowed to travel to any Reality that needs your help." Chronos smiled, as the teen looked glad. "Now that said, I will need to warn you since your Living body was destroyed I will need to magically create new body for your soul to inhabit." Chronos warned as the teen understood. "But there a catch, your new body will be an infant at first, but every day you will age three years until you reach your eighteenth year, then you will age at normal speed." Chronos warned as the teen gulped.

"Will I have my memories during those days I will be growing up?" Alex worriedly asked the Guardian.

"No at first I will seal your memories, but for each day pass I will release enough knowledge that will help you as you grow." Chronos smiled as the teen gulped at the idea of not knowing her past.

"In that case I'm ready to go back." A very determine Alex firmly informed the Guardian.

"Then Alex Potter, I will be here waiting to officially welcome you as Realm Guardian in the far future." Chronos smiled proudly as he waved his hand and the teen vanished.


	33. The Rebirth Prt3

A/N;I might take a bit longer for the next chapter, since I'm still working on Morgana's arrival, I have numerous ideas I need to sort before I can actually try to put them into the story.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Elemental World

As the teen finished her story, she smiled at her friends and family. "Well look like I found a Job to do in the Afterlife." Alex joked as her parents looked at her.

"It seems important, but does it pays well?" James wondered, while getting a slap on the shoulder from his wife.

"James I don't think that is something to joke about." Lily scolded before turning to her daughter. "Alex dear are you sure you will be able to handle this job, from what you tell us it is a very important one?" Lily questioned, as her daughter looked unsure.

"I believe Chronos use my traveling between Realities to train me, and I still have till my next time I die before I become an official Realm Guardian, so I guess I can continue my training by exploring different Realities in my free time." Alex suggested, as few looked unsure about the teen disappearing without supervision.

"Alex I do hope you will not start exploring before your Daughter's arrival, it might be disastrous if you are not here." Dumbledore warned as the young Witch looked to him.

"I know Headmaster, but I doubt we need to worry about the length of time traveling, since only minutes had passed since my last few trips." Alex reminded her Headmaster, "But at the moment there is only one Reality I really want to go too, but my feelings still tell me I need to wait." Alex sighed since she really wanted to see her counterpart's daughter.

"Well Alex you do have a month to get your friend, so right now you should relax, since you did just die and recently reborn." Dumbledore reminded a red-faced teen.

"I guess I can do that, since I do feel that in the coming weeks we will be at peace, and I should use that time to relax and such." Alex thoughtfully suggested as a snort came from the other side of the room.

"Do you think I will allow you to relax Potter, you may have been resurrected, I don't think you should be too relax!" Serpentine warned as she lean against the wall.

"Glad to see you still care for my well being Potter!" Alex smiled as she stood up to hug her friend. "Too bad you didn't take my offer to be ship off to the old Pervert, or I would have been free of your good looks for good." Alex laughed as her friend/rival slapped her shoulder.

"At least one of us is good looking." Serpentine gave a huge serpent grinned causing those around to shiver.

"Um Serpentine would you please change back to being human, we don't want to see our lunch at this moment." James cringed as the serpent looking Witch turned to him.

"I'm sorry to see my good looks aren't to your liking!" Serpentine sneered as her appearance change to a more human nature.

"Maybe old Stephan you need to lighten up a little." Alex joked as she quickly dodged a Wandless spell from her counterpart.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Serpentine hisses while casting more spells at the recently reborn friend.

"Not to call you old Stephan right!" Alex grinned as she ran out of the room with her rival after her.

As flashes of light appeared in the hallways, the Headmaster knew he would be in for very long night. "Look like things are back to normal." Dumbledore grumbled as he felt a headache coming.

"Well at least Albus they stop using destructive spells in the school." Sirius smiled as he remembered his goddaughter and friend getting a scolding from her mom.

"The two may have stopped destroying the school I bet we now got hundreds of things to Transfigure back to their original state." Dumbledore cringed at the numerous changes the two Rivals seem to inflict on the school during their short mock Duels.

"We could think of this as a learning experience Headmaster, I doubt we would get to try so many different spells in one day to undue the damages the two friends cause." Sirius grinned at his goddaughter's spell work, as another sighed.

"I better stop the two friends before one or both get Transfigure into something we can't undue." Lily sighed as she and few brave souls venture out and into the war zone.


	34. New Hogwarts

A/N; Right now I'm still working on the final battle, and in the meantime I will have the next few chapters focus on Shawnee and what was happening with her.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Reality 8

An eighteen-year-old messy hair girl smiled as she watched large machines move away large pile of debris. "Wow it's been three years, and we finally going to get Hogwarts rebuilt." Shawnee smiled since she and her friends finally hit pay dirt a year before and found a Vault with more then enough gold to rebuild the once great school.

"Shawnee, the Muggles are delivering more materials, where do you want them?" Neville quickly asked his friend as he came up to her.

"Finally I was wondering how long the Muggles was going to argue about how they are going to get the stones here." Shawnee sighed as she watched several large helicopters bring the supplies they would need. "Have the Muggle set the cut stones and other materials by the lake, and just make sure the Rubbles are completely cleared away before they leave." Shawnee sighed again since it almost took her and her friends a year to and get a permit to rebuild the castle, and the remainder to get all the materials they would need.

"I'm on it Shawnee, and Hermione is almost ready to test out the Runes we will use to set around the school, she thinks we might be able to use them when the Muggles are done delivering everything." Neville suggested as a large man walked up to the teens.

"Ma'am the supplies you asked for will take a couple of days to deliver, but we wondering are you sure you don't need any help, since all you want us to do is clear the rubbles?" The man asked looking startled at the teen's request.

"Yes I am sure sir, so once all the Rubble is clear you are done here, just make sure all the things I ordered be here within a week." Shawnee firmly suggested as the man nodded.

"The materials will be here Ma'am, and the areas will be cleared well before they all arrive." The man suggested before leaving the teens to order his man about.

It took the Muggles a week to clear away the rubbles that was once was a great school, and once the men and their equipment was gone, six teens looked to an large area devoid of grass or plants. "Draco are you sure you got the blueprints of the school firmly in your mind." Shawnee wondered as her friend nodded.

"I think both Harry and I can focus on the layout of the school, but Neville are you sure you can keep your mind focus on the structure?" Draco quickly asked a gulping friend.

"Shawnee are you sure you don't want Hermione or Luna to take my place, I don't know if I can do what you need of me." Neville worriedly suggested as his older friend nodded.

"Sorry Neville, Hermione and Luna are needed to power up the Crystals that you, Harry and Draco will be using to increase your magic, and I am needed to help make sure the Anti-Muggle Wards is intact to repeal the Muggles away." Shawnee regrettably reminded her friend. "So come on and don't worry if you don't get it right on the first try, since we can recast the spells to rebuild Hogwarts four times, before we need to buy new materials to replace the ones we wasted." Shawnee assured her friend as he gulped.

"If you say so, so let's get going." Neville gulped as he and his friends encircled a number of Crystals, instantly a magical image of a castle appeared before them.

"Alright guys, lets focus on the first floor today and tomorrow well start on the second floor." Shawnee suggested as the others agreed.

Within a week the six teens was busy as each day a floor of the soon to be three-story castle was being built as stones and wood seemed to be magically brought together as they concentrated on their magic, a downscale version of a great school was built. "Wow so this Hogwarts, Shawnee I thought you said this would be bigger?" Draco wondered as he and the other friend survey their hard work.

"I know this is smaller then the original, but I doubt we will need a full scale school to start teaching magic." Shawnee sighed since the new Hogwarts was a dwarf compared to the school she went to learn magic. "So come on and let's test everything we learnt so far and get the castle ready for us and hopefully others to live and learn in." Shawnee happily suggested as the friends went into the newly built castle and started making it their home.

A couple weeks pass as the friends made the third floor of the castle their dorms, the second floor their classrooms, and the first floor their dinning room, Library and recreation rooms, and once they were done, they were exhausted. "So tell me again why we are making a school since we still don't have a way to trace magic users." Draco asked the very questioned that eluded the teens as they sat in the small dinning room.

"We are still working on that, hopefully once Alex returns she can help us with the problem of searching for other Wizards." Shawnee sighed as she wished her friend would hurry and get her.

"What about our plans to visit other deserted magical communities around the Globe, like French or Germany, since we could try to find more books about magic there?" Harry suggested, as the others looked unsure.

"We could try since we now have the money, but getting our passports will not be easy." Hermione warned as another rolled his eyes.

"Like we need passports, we can easily teleport to any part of this planet, since we just need a recent picture of the place we are going too." Draco reminded a red face friend.

"Draco is right teleporting to other countries will be better then using the Muggle way, and this way we can easily bring everything we find back to the castle without going threw customs and such." Shawnee tiredly suggested and the others agreed with that plan.

"Shawnee is right, so for now lets buy all the books we can find on other countries and then later we can make plans on visiting them." Harry quickly suggested as the others agreed before deciding to head for their homes.


	35. New Hogwarts Prt2

A/N; Sorry for the cliff hanger, I still need more time to work on how Shawnee will meet up with Alex.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Reality 8

New Hogwarts

In a brightly lit hallway, a messy hair teen pushed a button that immediately opened an elevator door. "To bad the original Hogwarts doesn't have this it would have made life in the school a lot better." Shawnee grinned, as she stepped into the elevator and press the second floor button, within seconds it moved.

Runes classroom

A bushy hair witch sighed as she poured over some books, as her friend entered. "Hey Hermione, do you know if Neville or Harry came back from their trip from America yet?" Shawnee wondered as her friend looked up from the book.

"The Wards here been silent since they left this morning, so I am guessing they haven't return from America." Hermione suggested as her friend sighed at the wait.

"Great I do hope they find Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, since their way of learning would probably be different from ours." Shawnee suggested as she sat before her friend.

"True but I did have word from Draco in Germany he may have found an old bookstore that is selling Magic Books." Hermione smiled as her friend.

"Go and tell Draco to buy the whole lot, no matter what the price we can afford it." Shawnee happily suggested as her friend took out a device and spoke into it.

"Draco this is Hermione, if you can confirm that those are Wizard's books, buy all of them and if you must set the price high to get them all." Hermione quickly informed her friend.

"I'm doing that as we speak, I should be back in a couple hours." Draco voice sounded from the device and a few minutes later came back. "I got well over a two-hundred books for five-thousand pounds I should be able to send them over shortly." Draco voice happily informed his friends.

"Wow that is far more books we found in a week search." Shawnee grinned at the discovery. "Hermione tell Draco he should come back home once he secure his purchases, so we can sort out the books and tomorrow we have a date in France." Shawnee happily suggested as she left the room to prepare a huge celebration for the large discovery.

France

Two teens walked into a deserted rundown street, filled with hundred-year-old abandon shops, knew they hit pay dirt. "Hermione I believe we should get the others here, since we need help to carry all of this." Shawnee grinned as they came up to an old bookstore filled with more books they could carry.

"I guessing we should magically enlarge our library before we start to sort this out hah." Hermione grinned before she spoke into her communication device and got all her friends here at Frances Version of Diagon Alley.

With all of her friends in the bookstore, one teen walked over to the large white stone building, but shook her head at the thought of entering it. "No there are still countless untouched vaults in London's Gringotts, we should see about clearing it out before emptying the other banks." Shawnee thought as she headed to the other stores but since Wizard magic had a limited life span, she only found unusable junk.

New Hogwarts

Six teens is celebrating the find of a lifetime. "To Shawnee, we all owe a great deal for her help and training." Harry toasted as he raised his glass of soda to his friend.

"Ah come on I didn't do much, you all worked far harder then I did." An embarrass Shawnee countered as another protested.

"No we didn't Shawnee, thanks to you, we accomplished far more in the last three years then when we were by ourselves." Hermione firmly informed her friend. "So please don't cut yourself short Shawnee Potter!" Hermione lightly scolded as her friend sighed in defeat.

"Fine then…" Shawnee started but her face twisted in agony as she clutched her right hand.

"Shawnee, what is happening?" All of the friends yelled as they rushed to their friend.

"My hand is burning up…" Shawnee stuttered out as she pass out from the pain, the others looked unsure what to do, as the silver wing Tattoo on their friend's hand started to glow.


	36. The Dragons of Light

A/N; Ok this took me awhile to work out the bugs, but the next chapter will be back with Alex reality, and her reunion with Shawnee.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Unknown Reality

A teen of eighteen years is floating in a sea of silvery light, opened her eyes looking startle. "What is going on?" Shawnee cried out as she tried to stand but could not move a muscle. "Great what have I gotten myself into now?" Shawnee worriedly thought as she tried in vain to move any part of her body.

After a few minutes, the teen gave up as she lay in the sea of silvery light, until a voice sounded. "Little one, please do not fear you are coming into your heritance, which will take time for you to become the True Child of Light." A kind voice informed the startled teen.

"True Child of Light, what does that mean?" Shawnee cried out since this was the first time she heard someone call her that.

"It means Shawnee, that you will be very powerful, probably powerful enough to end the Darkness that is engulfing countless Realities." The kind voice warned as the teen looked scared.

"Will the Darkness take over the Reality I am staying at?" Shawnee quickly questioned.

"In time yes the world you now live in, will fall like the Mages World, but there is hope, you and the other Child of Light will need to combine your strength to end the Darkness for good." The Voice warned as the teen gulped.

"Is the other Child of Light Alex Potter?" Shawnee hoped as the voice quickly answered.

"Alex is also a Child of Light, which I fear she won't be powerful enough to end the Darkness alone." The Voice warned as the teen looked determined to help in anyway she can.

"Please tell me what I need to do to end the Darkness I don't want to see another World fall to it!" Shawnee begged as a calming feeling engulf her.

"Then Child of Light, all you need to accept your destiny, and fulfilled it without any fears or doubts." The voice warned as the teen nodded.

"I Shawnee Potter accept my Destiny of being the Child of Light!" Shawnee cried out as the silvery light was absorbed into her body.

After a few moments, the teen was now standing in a world of beauty beyond anything she saw in her short life. "Welcome Shawnee Potter, to the Realm of Light!" A small silvery Dragon kindly informed the startled teen.

"Wow…" Was all Shawnee could say, as she stood in a sea of breath taking flowers, under a clear cloudless sky.

"But I'm afraid your stay must be cut short, since you need to return to your world and fight the Darkness." The Dragon warned as the teen looked to him.

"But wait what must I do to end the Darkness please tell me!" Shawnee begged as the little Dragon pointed to her Tattoo.

"When you are ready to face your Destiny, call for the Dragons of Light, and we will fight along side of the Children of Light, since it is also our destiny to aid the Chosen ones." Was all the Dragon could say as the world went dark.

Reality 8

Five teens sat around a bed ridden teen, all looking worried. "Great it been three days, and if Shawnee doesn't wake soon, we better send her to the Hospital!" Hermione warned, as the others looked unsure.

"Hermione we can't since how are we going to explain Shawnee's glowing body?" Draco warned, as he looked worried for his unconscious friend.

"Draco is right, we need to keep Shawnee here until she wakes, since the Muggles will not believe if tell them that Shawnee's glow is Magical." Neville warned as he got up. "But for now Luna we better get dinner so we can eat here again, since I doubt anyone of us want to leave Shawnee alone for too long." Neville sighed as his friend agreed both disappeared.

A week pass as the five friends waited for their unconscious friend to awake, and hope was almost lost until a groan sounded from the teen. "Shawnee are you alright?" Hermione yelled as her bedridden friend cringed at the sudden noise.

"Hermione, please don't shout." Shawnee begged as she sat up rubbing her encrusted eyes. "Oh how long was I out, I fell like I been asleep for days?" Shawnee tiredly asked her friends.

"It's been five days Shawnee we almost lost hope of seeing you back among us." A teary eye Hermione cried as her friend took her hands to assure her.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all, but I just came to my Heritance, and I fear I must be going to fight the Darkness before it reaches this world." Shawnee warned as she got up.

"Wait Shawnee we are coming to help you!" Harry quickly suggested as his other friends started getting ready to leave.

"No you can't, this isn't your fight you need to stay here and rebuild the Magical World." Shawnee tried to reason, but her friends shook their heads.

"Shawnee what's the point of rebuilding our World, if we can't defend a threat that will destroy it." Draco warned as he looked determine to help. "So please let us help you." Draco begged as the older teen gave up.

"Fine then but it won't be my decision, since I will be calling for some friends, and if they say you can't come, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to change it." Shawnee warned as the six friends left the room to get ready to leave.

The morning sun just rose above the nearby lake beside a small castle, as six teens walked out to greet the new day. "Shawnee we are ready when you are." Harry bravely announced as the friends place some bags before them.

"Then I guess there is only one thing to do." Shawnee gulped as she placed her left hand on her silver Dragon Wing Tattoo. "I Shawnee Potter, call forth the Dragons of Light, so we can fight the Darkness together!" Shawnee called out and in a blinding light six thirty-foot silvery Dragons appeared before the teens.

As the teens stared in awe at the Dragons, one bowed to them. "Shawnee of the Light, we Dragons pledge our loyalty to you and your friends." The Silver Dragon promised as the teen bowed.

"I thank you for coming to our aid, but will you allow my friends to join us in our fight?" Shawnee wondered as the Dragon nodded.

"I don't see any problems, just have them ride on one of my friends, and we can leave anytime you are ready to join the other Child of Light." The Dragon suggested as he gestured towards the other Dragons.

"Then we are ready now, so can leave once we pick a Dragon." Shawnee and her friends gulped at riding on the Dragons.

Within ten minutes, the six teens were saddle on a waiting dragon, and once they brace themselves the Dragons took flight and disappeared in a blinding light.


End file.
